


Flower of Gold

by CanUDigIt65, TheGrimmScribe (orphan_account)



Series: Grimm Kingdom [3]
Category: Disney Princesses, Once Upon a Time (TV), Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: ABDL, Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Age Difference, Alternate Canon, Alternate Character Interpretation, Alternate Universe - Once Upon a Time Fusion, Autism, Background Gothel (Disney), Background Rapunzel (Disney), Backstory, Bigotry & Prejudice, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Cannibalism, Childhood Trauma, Coming of Age, Consent, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dark Fantasy, Diapers, Disney Cameos, Disney References, Drama & Romance, Dreams and Nightmares, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fairy Tale Retellings, Family Drama, Food, Friendship/Love, Gardens & Gardening, Growing Up, Haircuts, Hansel and Gretel Elements, Height Differences, Identity Issues, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Infantilism, Inspired by Music, Isolation, Kidnapping, Kings & Queens, Literary References & Allusions, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, Lullabies, Lust, Magic Mirrors, Maids, Masturbation, Mild Sexual Content, Modern Royalty, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, Multi, Narcissism, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, Obsessive Behavior, Once Upon a Time (TV) References, Post-Frozen (2013), Pregnancy, Prophetic Visions, Rapunzel Elements, References to Canon, Slavery, Taverns, Tea Parties, Team as Family, Theft, Tickling, Vanity, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 28,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanUDigIt65/pseuds/CanUDigIt65, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheGrimmScribe
Summary: Attend the tangled ballad of the adorable but sheltered Adult-Baby princess known as Rapunzel. Kidnapped from her crib at seven months, the Queen's daughter is an autistic sweetheart whose childhood was anything but a fairy tale. She is aware that she's royalty but she believes that her original parents abandoned her in exchange for salad greens. Having been brainwashed and enslaved by the dirty old witch posing as her foster mother, the sacred Princess of Pampers does not know the true nature of Gothel, nor the lengths her guardian will go to ensure that she and the princess will be together forever. All of that changes when she unwillingly becomes the prisoner of the witch's tower. During Rapunzel's isolation, as she blossoms from girlhood into womanhood, she dreams of fighting for her freedom and independence even though her captor attempts to do everything in her power to break her heart and crush her soul.
Relationships: Anna & Sven (Disney: Frozen), Anna/Rapunzel (Disney), Aurora/Snow White (Disney), Gothel & Rapunzel (Disney), Gretel (Once Upon a Time: Sisterhood) & Hansel | Jack | Nick Branson, Pascal & Rapunzel (Disney), Queen Arianna of Corona & Rapunzel (Disney), Queen Arianna of Corona/King Frederic of Corona (Disney)
Series: Grimm Kingdom [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657798
Kudos: 9





	1. Bitter Greens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This Grimm parable was partially inspired by _Tangled: The Musical_ _, Lolita_ , and _Mother Knows Best: A Tale of the Old Witch_.**

_"Who dares trespass in Gothel's garden?"_

* * *

King Frederic tiptoed his way into the garden of his dreaded nemesis. The Queen’s husband had been requested by his autistic wife to gather vegetables to satisfy her cravings. Since she was pregnant, she wished for some nutrients to feed her and her future child, and she was in desperate need of something to eat. 

“Rampion and radishes,” the King said to himself. “Radishes and rampion. That’s what my wife wants.” 

His Majesty heard rumors that Gothel was one of the few gardeners who resided in the kingdom. Her rampion and radishes were her prized possessions. Most people who broke into her garden did it in an attempt to steal her magic. The King was performing this reckless but heroic deed out of love for his wife. Finding a bed of radishes and rampion, he uprooted the treasured plants, stuffing them into a burlap sack that was worn around his waist. He stuffed as many as he could into the bag without taking more than he needed. Before he could leave, Gothel appeared behind him. She tapped him on the shoulder. The King turned around and screamed. He ran toward the gate, holding onto his bag of vegetables. Gothel pointed her middle finger at him. He became frozen in place. The witch laughed as she approached the intruder. 

“What are you doing in my garden?” 

“I’m simply helping my spouse,” King Frederic replied.

Gothel smiled, circling around her prey. 

“You have taken what does not belong to you. If you were a peasant, your life would be spared, but you are not of common birth. You are royalty. Since you are royal, you don’t recognize this misdeed as wrongful. You mistake theft for heroism and stupidity for bravery.” 

“Is theft really so wrong if it’s charitable?” the Queen’s husband argued. 

"Stealing from the poor and giving to the rich? Does that sound charitable to you?"

"I will gladly apologize for stealing some of your treasured vegetables, but I will not apologize for giving my pregnant wife something to eat. She hasn’t eaten her vegetables in the past three weeks. When she doesn’t eat her veggies, it means that something’s wrong with her.”

“Really? That’s your excuse?” Gothel laughed. 

“I’m serious.”

“I figured that the rich would manage to get the best veggies in the world with all of the wealth and power they have. After all, it’s their God-given right to have everything handed to them on a silver platter without being forced to work every day and night in order to earn what they have. Tell me, Your Majesty, what are you willing to sacrifice in exchange for a lifetime's supply of rampion and radishes?"

“I’ll give you anything,” the Queen’s husband replied.

“Anything is something I can work with.” 

“Could you please let me leave with these vegetables that I’ve stolen from you? If my wife enjoys them, I will work in your garden as payment for the theft.” 

“I don’t want you as my servant, you sexist idiot! You are of no use to me except as a corpse.” 

“Then what do you want?” the King wondered.

Gothel smiled at His Majesty. 

“Do you really wish to know?”

“Name your price.” 

“What I truly desire is your baby girl.”

“My baby?” 

“Is that a problem?”

“My wife would be heartbroken.” 

“I’m infertile,” Gothel lied.

“I’m so sorry.” 

“When she is seven months old, the Princess of Pampers must be given to me, and I shall be her guardian. If you refuse to comply with my request, I shall break into her nursery and steal her just like you’ve stolen what’s most precious to me. Do we have a deal?”

After thinking the matter over, the King shook Gothel’s hand. He did not smile at her. The folklore of the villages dictated that smiling at a witch meant that you were selling your soul away to them.

“Do you promise to care for the Princess of Pampers and raise her as your own?”

“I honestly assure you that will be the Mommy that she’s always dreamed of. I will care for her as if she was my own daughter."

King Frederic exited the western woods and traveled back to his palace in the heart of the village. Retreating to his bedroom, he presented the vegetables to his wife, who received them with great joy. 

“Where did you get these?” the Queen asked. 

“I found them in a garden outside of town. I traveled to the western woods in order to obtain what you asked for.” 

The realization of her husband’s words hit Queen Arianna like a dodgeball to the face. 

“You trespassed in Gothel’s garden?” 

“I had no other choice, my dear wife. I made a deal with her.” 

"What was the price? Every deal comes with a price."

“As does the darkest magic.” 

The King refused to reveal Gothel’s desire to his wife. He didn’t wish for her heart to be broken and her soul to be crushed.

“Enjoy your vegetables, my love. May they bring you nutrition and balance to your diet.” 

“Thank you, Fred,” the Queen replied. 

King Frederic sat down with his wife on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her neck, kissing her on the cheek. He stared down at her baby bump. 

“Are you excited for our daughter to be brought into this Grimm world?” 

“Yes, but I’m concerned for her safety,” King Frederic replied. 

“Concerned? Why so?”

The Queen’s husband declined to answer his wife’s question. The foolish man had promised to do anything to make his spouse happy. He never expected to know that his wife’s happiness had come with a price tag. The Queen remained oblivious to her husband’s guilt. She was distracted by her love for the vegetables she had received. Her Majesty enjoyed how the taste, texture, and smell of the fresh rampion and radishes, using them for her meals. Whether raw or roasted, the stolen vegetables were her strange addiction. She ate them in shish kabobs, baked them in pies, and used them for her afternoon salads. The King’s wife never thought that one little act of theft could result in the claiming of her firstborn. She thought her baby girl would be safe and sound. Sadly, Her Majesty would be proven wrong. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Gardener](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Gothel/Gallery?file=709ForRadishes.png)


	2. Pampered

_"A healthy baby girl, a princess, was born, with beautiful golden hair."_

* * *

On the thirteenth of August, at the stroke of midnight, the Queen’s daughter was born. Her Majesty couldn’t be happier. The child that she had long wished for had become part of her life. The moment the King and Queen of Corona saw their daughter wiggling around in her crib was indeed a joyous occasion. Small, soft and squeezable, her body was begging to be cradled and hugged, wishing to be sheltered from the demons, wolves, and witches of the world outside the palace.

“Coochie, coochie, coo!” 

The seven-month-old princess giggled as her mother tickled her underneath her chin. Giggling and smiling, she sucked on the Queen’s fingers, using them as a substitute for her strawberry pacifier. Queen Arianna couldn’t help laughing at her daughter’s adorable antics. She kissed her child’s forehead, holding her close and wanting to never let go of her. 

“I love you, Rapunzel,” the Queen whispered. 

The Queen’s daughter smiled. Her mother giggled along with her.

“You are my precious flower.” 

Rapunzel was indeed beautiful. Her emerald eyes sparkled with the light of innocence. Her fair skin was dotted with freckles and her ringlets of golden hair were three feet long. She was clothed in a lavender-and-gold crop top with gigot sleeves and pink thigh-high stockings. The child’s diaper was uncovered, making it easier for her mother to check to see if she was soggy or messy in case she needed to be changed. As the Queen had predicted, the brand of diaper she wore was none other than Pampers, and her daughter’s padding was five inches thicker than Huggies, not to mention more absorbent and stretchier. 

“Does Her Highness need to be changed?” the Queen teased.

Rapunzel pouted, shaking her head. Having been christened by her mother and blessed by the Three Good Fairies, the princess was a unique mixture of immortality and everlasting youth. Flora was responsible for giving her these two traits during her baptism, while Fauna gave her wisdom and resilience, and Merryweather bestowed the traits of courage and optimism to the pampered princess. Gothel’s mother, the magnificent Maleficent, had also been invited to the celebration. She warned the glittering assemblage of nobility, royalty, and peasantry that Rapunzel’s childhood would be far from happy. Most people took her words as another curse. Truthfully, she was being prophetic. The Dark Queen of Fairies wished to act as the Fairy Godmother to Her Majesty’s child. The Queen’s husband had denied her request. He thought that the mother of his worst nemesis was just as wicked as her daughter. Therefore, she was an irredeemable sinner. Queen Arianna wished that the Mistress of Evil would have stayed at the palace to be her child’s caregiver. 

“Is my little girl thirsty? Does she want her bottle?” the Queen cooed.

Since Rapunzel couldn’t speak in words yet, she simply responded in babbles and gurgles, as most babies do when they’re welcomed into the world. What she lacked in speech was made up for in her premature comprehension of vocabulary. The Queen’s daughter was lifted from her crib and into her mother’s arms. The King’s wife sat down in a chair beside where her baby slept. Grabbing a warm bottle of milk from the table next to her, she fed her little princess with all the care and love that a proper mother held in her heart for her daughter. She prayed that nothing would come between her and her baby girl. 

“Nine years ago, I dreamed of bringing you into this world, and now my dreams have come true. You are everything I’ve ever wanted. You are my heart, my soul, and my world. I love you, and you love me.” 

Rapunzel happily drank her afternoon beverage from her bottle, suckling on the nipple as if she was drinking the milk straight from her mother’s breast. Queen Arianna rarely breastfed her daughter. Since Rapunzel had been born with buck teeth, she preferred giving bottles of milk to nourish her child rather than suffering the pain of being bitten while being used as a source of food for her offspring. She truly loved her daughter. Her daughter loved her mother. The Queen felt as if everything was right in the world. The bond between the divine mother and her sacred child was an unbreakable one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Seven-Month-Old Rapunzel](https://disney.fandom.com/wiki/Rapunzel/Gallery/Films_and_Television?file=Tangled_baby_Rapunzel.jpg)


	3. Claiming the Firstborn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Please note that, even though this is a tragic backstory/fetish-themed fairy tale, the adorably beautiful Rapunzel (Goldilocks/Princess of Pampers) is non-sexualized when she's first introduced since she is a literal child during half of the story. The backstory of her character is meant to revolve around her abusive childhood while exploring the origins of her Adult-Baby lifestyle as she grows up but is not meant to be an endorsement of pedophilia, rape, or any sexual crime whatsoever.**

_"You’re too stupid to raise a baby girl. A son, perhaps. A daughter? Never. No, I’ll tell you what I’m going to do. I’ll take her. I’ll raise her myself. Yes, I’ll raise her as a princess.”_

* * *

When evening came, Queen Arianna laid Rapunzel down in her crib, kissed her goodnight, and gently patted the front of her diaper. 

“Sweet dreams, my beautiful baby. Sleep tight. Don’t let the demon’s bite.”

The King’s wife exited the nursery. If only she knew who had been lurking in the shadows after all of the lanterns within the room had been blown out. Gothel stood on the windowsill, having entered into the castle with the power of flight. The avian hag carried a pair of steel scissors as a gift for His Majesty and a diaper bag equipped with all the items necessary for masquerading as a maternal guardian after the child was claimed as her own. Dressed in an off-the-shoulder red-and-gold gown and a patchwork cloak, Gothel had appeared in the form of a midnight hag who would typically be seen as the actress starring in the nightmares of Puritan children. She originally intended to be disguised as a demonic priestess in the form of a seemingly innocent peddler of apples, but she ultimately dismissed this idea as tediously extravagant. Creeping toward the crib where the Princess of Pampers slept, she withdrew the scissors from her belt and cut off a piece of the child’s golden hair, caressing it between her fingers. She sniffed the hair. The fresh scent of the girl’s flaxen locks excited her in a wildly inappropriate manner. Gently reaching inside the crib, she picked up Rapunzel and held her close to her bosom. The slumbering princess was petite and pudgy, just as how Gothel envisioned her to be. The witch wasn’t the only woman who was aroused by the child’s cuteness. Zhan Tiri was also pleased at the sight of the sleeping baby. 

_“The Princess of Pampers has been born at last.”_

“She is as beautiful as I imagined her to be,” Gothel whispered to herself. 

_“What are your plans for her?”_

"This small human is mine. I shall enslave this golden-haired child and keep her as my prisoner. She will make the perfect plaything for her dear old Mommy."

_"Practically perfect."_

:Perhaps, when she's older, I will allow her to sleep with me."

_“The child is yours, and yours alone. Do with her what you will. You deserve each other.”_

Gothel’s excitement was so greatly overwhelming that she couldn’t help cackling like the monster she was. Her wicked laughter awakened the baby. Rapunzel’s screams alerted the presence of Her Majesty, who stormed into the nursery with her husband at her side. The King’s wife refused to believe what her eyes witnessed. Gothel was fondling her baby. The Mistress of the Western Woods flashed a crooked smile at the Queen’s husband. King Frederic was speechless. His wife turned around and faced him.

“Did you exchange our seven-month-old daughter for salad greens?” the King’s wife gasped. 

The King silently nodded. Queen Arianna knelt down at her husband’s feet, weeping for the destruction of what was meant to be an eternal bond between herself and her daughter. Her sobs were cut short by Gothel, who plunged the blades of her scissors into the King’s neck and pulled them out as swiftly as she stabbed him, killing him instantly. His body dropped to the floor beside his beloved wife. Queen Arianna wept tears of blood as she glanced with hatred at her daughter’s kidnapper. 

“Why do you want my daughter?” the King’s wife demanded.

“That’s my business. Not yours.”

“But you have your own child.”

“I’m growing bored with her, so I needed somebody to keep me company, but don’t worry. I will care for her like the mother she never asked for.”

With these words, Gothel fled from the nursery and hurried down the hall, not noticing that the royal guards were watching her. Her Majesty stood in the doorway, horrified by the sight of the runaway witch fleeing the palace with her child. 

“Guards, after her! She’s stolen my baby.” 

The Captain of the Guard and his men chased after Gothel. Maleficent’s disgraced daughter faced a dead end. She turned around. The witch was confronted by the Captain’s army. Thinking of a way to get out of this situation, she decided to feign helplessness in an attempt to win the guards over. 

“Please don’t hurt me,” Gothel pleaded. 

“Why shouldn’t we? You’re a monster,” the Captain snarled.

“A monster? I think you should take a look in the mirror. There’s thirteen of you and only one of me. Besides, if you hurt me, you’ll also be hurting the baby.” 

“Hand the princess over and no harm shall come to you.” 

Glancing back and forth between the Captain and his soldiers, Gothel took out a scarlet-and-lavender handkerchief from her diaper bag. With convincingly faux sobs, she closed her eyes and sneezed into it, vanishing in a puff of purple smoke. The witch transported herself and the child to her cottage in the western woods. Her sixteen-year-old daughter sat at the table, eating a bowl of crab cakes. She glanced at the diaper bag and the baby who was cradled in her mother’s arms. 

“Please tell me you didn’t?” Cassandra asked.

Gothel smiled at her daughter.

“I did.” 

“You didn’t.”

“Yes, I did, and if you tell anybody about this, I will disown you. Do I make myself clear?”

  
  
“Yes, Mom.” 

Despite having grown from a child to a teenager, Cassandra’s status as the household servant never changed. The winged witch was kept in charge of cleaning, dish-washing, cooking, and entertaining her mother. She hoped that Rapunzel wouldn’t share the same fate. 

“What are you going to do with her?” Cassandra asked.

“Excuse me, but is that any of your concern?” 

“No, Mom.”

“That’s a good girl,” Gothel chuckled. 

Maleficent’s daughter handed the Princess of Pampers and her diaper bag to Cassandra. 

“Her Highness is wet and possibly messy. She needs to be changed.”

“Of course, Mom.”

Gothel’s daughter went into her mother’s room and changed the princess, handing her back to her mistress once the dirty deed was completed. Since the age of four, Cassandra had been trained in the submissive art of keeping her mouth shut and her ears open. Gothel was to be obeyed at all times. Not argued with or questioned. In her mother’s eyes, she wasn’t a person, but a servant whose life felt like a mixture of Snow White and Cinderella, minus the glass slippers and poisoned apples. She was a fair maiden, with pale skin, lips red as blood, and ebony hair, but she wasn’t royalty. She was a peasant’s daughter whose cottage was given the illusion of wealth. In Cassandra’s world, she kept waiting in the wings for her mother’s love, and when it came, it came with strings attached. Love was always earned. Never given without a price.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Gothel Kidnaps Baby Rapunzel](https://disney.fandom.com/wiki/Mother_Gothel/Gallery?file=Rapmovie32.jpg)


	4. Greatest Regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **In the canon _Tangled_ universe, Gothel leaves Cassandra for Rapunzel and Cassandra takes her anger out on the abused instead of the abuser after finding out that the princess was favored by her mother over her. In my world, it's the proper opposite, actually. Cassandra is just as innocent as Rapunzel. Gothel is the bad guy. The abuse that Rapunzel endures throughout the rest of the story serves as a literary middle finger to people who think emotional abuse isn't real or that Gothel actually loved her prisoner/slave which means that she's Rapunzel's real mother.**

_"They're all mistakes, children! Filthy, nasty things. Glad I never was one."_

* * *

Three years had passed since the Queen’s daughter was kidnapped from her nursery. As Rapunzel evolved from a baby into a toddler, the pitiful maidservant known as Cassandra was cast aside in favor of the pampered princess. She was no longer allowed to eat, sleep, or even breathe in the same room as her mother and her kidnapped child without parental permission. The reason for this was because Gothel wished to keep her relationship with Rapunzel a secret. Her daughter seriously desired to spread the word of what was going on, but she was forcibly silenced, since her mother dominated her.

“From now on, you shall be sleeping near the fireplace,” Gothel said to her daughter at breakfast. 

“Why can’t I sleep in your room?” 

“Because I said so.”

Cassandra slammed a tray of bacon, sausages, and French toast down onto the hardwood surface of the table. The members of Gothel’s coven were dining along with their leader. Drizella, Sugracha, and Lady Caine smiled at the maidservant they gleefully scorned. Rapunzel, on the other hand, was a cutie pie. Sugracha tickled the three-year-old princess while Lady Caine caressed her golden curls. Wearing a pink-and-white bib and pink booties, the Princess of Pampers was an adorable sight for sore eyes, though it was rather unfortunate to note that she was the prey of a predatory witch and her circle of sisters. Her identity as a child of royal blood was known throughout the house, but Gothel refused to inform the child of her original parents, since she despised the monarchy. 

“We always share a bed,” Cassandra replied. 

“Not anymore. Rapunzel and I will be sleeping together.” 

“That’s inappropriate.”

“I didn’t ask for your opinion.” 

Gothel neglected to see her daughter rolling her eyes at her.

“As for you, you’ll be waking up with poverty as your pillow and discomfort as your blanket. Remember that you are my maidservant. The Cinderella to my Lady Tremaine.”

“I understand, Mom.” 

“And don’t use that tone with me, young lady.”

“I wasn’t using a tone,” Cassandra sighed.

"You were using a tone."

"I wasn't."

"Don't argue with me."

"I'm not arguing with you."

“Really? Because Mommy begs to differ.” 

“Mother knows best,” Drizella said in a singsong tone. 

“Of course she does.” 

“Sass me again, and I’ll force you to sleep outside,” Gothel threatened. 

Since Cassandra did not wish to spend her nights outdoors with her mother’s garden as her bedroom, she kept her mouth shut and her head down. Adding to her wretched role, shackles were fastened around her wrists and ankles during the daytime to further restrain her. Gothel knew how to remind her daughter of her proper place within the household. Cassandra exited the dining room, leaving the coven and their newest obsession in peace. 

“Children should listen,” Gothel said. 

“They should see and learn,” Sugracha agreed. 

Gothel patted Rapunzel on the head. 

“At first, I never wished for children, but my mind changed after I drugged the pimp of my local brothel and took advantage of his sexuality during a one-night stand, which resulted in the birth of my daughter. I loathed the burdensome duty of changing Cassandra’s diapers, but now I’ve been forced to do the same thing with this little nymphet. I prefer her when she’s soggy over when she’s messy. I hate shitty diapers. They make me vomit.” 

“Have you ever considered using Rapunzel’s dirty diapers as fertilizer?” Lady Caine suggested.

“You are a gardener, after all,” Sugracha pointed out.

“Actually, that sounds brilliant.” 

Drizella covered her ears to avoid listening to her least favorite topic. Sugracha was enthralled by Gothel’s words. Lady Caine smirked smugly at the little princess. 

“Do you love Her Majesty’s child over your own spawn?” Sugracha wondered.

“Rapunzel is an absolute delight,” Gothel remarked. “Despite all of the mess and fuss that comes with caring for a baby, I would be lying if I said that I wasn’t in paradise. She is my little flower. Flowers need to be nurtured in order for them to gleam and glow.” 

“Will her power shine?” Lady Caine asked.

“Not if I can use it against her. Remember that the power of innocence can be exploited. Children are only innocent until they grow up and ruin their parent’s lives. Why can’t they just stay little? As adults, they just tear everything apart. Cassandra is my greatest regret. As a little nymphet, she was slightly tolerable, but she’s disgustingly independent as a woman. There’s more beauty in childhood than there is in adulthood.” 

“Do you consider all female children to be nymphets?” Sugracha asked.

“Not really. I had eyes for Cassandra once. Now I'm only attracted to Rapunzel. She is the reason I pleasure myself in front of an open fire every night and reflect on my behavior as a mother. Sometimes, I see her dancing within the flames, her innocence searing my flesh and bone. She is mine, and mine alone.” 

“Don’t forget to feed her,” Lady Caine replied.

“What kind of mother do you think I am? I always make sure that my little princess is well-fed. Without me, Rapunzel would have starved to death. Isn’t that right, my darling nymphet?” 

“Yes, Mommy,” Rapunzel replied.

Gothel smiled at her coven. 

“Isn’t Rapunzel a good girl?”

“She sure is,” Sugracha replied. 

Just like Cassandra, Rapunzel was under Gothel’s control. Though her false mother treated her better than her own daughter, the princess was an obedient and submissive child, and she rarely complained or argued with her guardian. From Gothel’s perspective, the Princess of Pampers wasn’t a person, but an object. A living baby doll to be dressed and played with. The daughter of Maleficent couldn’t care less about the fact that she was brainwashing Her Majesty’s daughter. She didn’t desire a child to care for, teach, feed, and dress. What she honestly wanted was a slave who obeyed her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Evil Smirk](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Gothel/Gallery?file=711ThreateningEloise.png)


	5. Mother Knows Best

_"Light of my life, fire of my loins. Be a good baby. Do what I want."_

* * *

“Poop, Rapunzel! Poop like you’ve never pooped before.”

The Princess of Pampers squatted down beside her mistress, forming her hands into fists and struggling to push the waste from her bowels into the seat of her diaper. Rapunzel was constipated. Much to Gothel’s displeasure, Her Highness was unable to produce the massive load of fertilizer that she wished for. 

“I’m sorry, Mommy,” Rapunzel whimpered. 

The little girl’s apology frustrated Gothel so much that she struck the back of Cassandra’s head and proceeded to yell at Rapunzel over her inability to control her bodily functions. 

“Please don’t scream at her,” Cassandra said. 

“Don’t tell me what to do.”

“It’s not her fault that she can't defecate for your perverted pleasure.” 

“What did you say?” Gothel replied. 

Realizing her verbal mistake, Maleficent’s granddaughter kept silent and bit her tongue. Gothel took her daughter’s hand and led her out of her bedroom, walking into the parlor. The witch sat down beside her daughter. 

“How are we to discipline my daughter?” Gothel asked.

“Your daughter? You kidnapped her.”

“She doesn’t need to know that. For all she knows, she’s my foster child, and I’m her caregiver.” 

“Stop lying to yourself, Mom,” Cassandra hissed.

“It’s not lying. It’s just a matter of seeing things through the lens of a warped mirror. Besides, I have my ways of putting you and Rapunzel in your proper places.”

Gothel smiled as she withdrew a toadstool from the pocket of her dress. 

“Do you know what this is?” the witch asked. 

“A magic mushroom?” Maleficent’s granddaughter replied.

"This is not a mushroom. It’s a toadstool. Seriously, my dear child, you need to study your flora and fungi.” 

“What does it do?” Cassandra asked.

“It’s an oddly unique treasure that Drizella and I unearthed during one of our misadventures in an annoying little world known as Wonderland. Isn’t it pretty? So soft and innocent, but able to cause so much pain.” 

“Do you wish to poison the poor baby?” Cassandra presumed.

“Poisons are my specialty, but not my main obsession when it comes to bodily harm. In case you didn’t know, this toadstool is a strong laxative that's powerful enough to screw up the consumer's digestive system and leave them shitless. Think of all the bags of squishy, stinky manure that Rapunzel will be making for her dear old Mommy. The smellier, the better for me.” 

“So you want to use this toadstool as a laxative?” 

“Not me, darling. You will be the one to make sure that my little nymphet dumps her diapers like a good baby girl. Squeeze the juices from this funky fungus into her lemonade when she least expects it. You can make her super messy."

Cassandra was not amused by her mother’s schemes. 

“I won’t do it.”

“You will do as I say. Mother knows best.”

“Not this time.”

Snatching the toadstool from Gothel, Cassandra stomped toward the fireplace and threw the offender into the flames. She faced her mother. 

"Rapunzel is an innocent child," Maleficent's granddaughter said. "I'm not going to be another one of your pawns."

"You disobey a direct order from your mother, and yet the flames of my obsession still burn."

“Why are you obsessed with Rapunzel? She’s not yours to keep as a slave or a pet. She’s a person, not the object of your burning desire.”

"She's an underage woman who is wise beyond her years."

"That's no fucking excuse. Rapunzel is three years old. She is a toddler."

"She is my secret sin."

"She's a baby. Your infatuation with her is unacceptable."

“Unlike you, she obeys me,” Gothel snapped. 

“Do you know what? I’ve always known that you’ve secretly hated me, but you’ve crossed the line this time. Are you so heartless as to brainwash and enslave this beautiful baby girl?”

"The Princess of Pampers is my property. She is a sacred child who is pure of heart and short in stature. She is curiously adorable but gullible and naive.” 

“So that’s how you get your kicks? By preying on a three-year-old princess who happens to love her Pampers in the same way that you love destroying my life?” 

“I’d watch your tongue if I were you.”

“No, I won’t. Do you know why? Because you disgust me. If I was Rapunzel’s caregiver, I would take her away and raise her somewhere you would never find us. You’re not a mother of any kind. You’re a monster. An absolute monster.”

Gothel rolled her eyes at her daughter, face-palming as she yawned in exasperation. Cassandra noticed Rapunzel standing in the doorway. The princess wore a pink-and-purple striped sweater and lavender socks. She cradled a teddy bear in her arms. 

“Mommy? Is something wrong?” Rapunzel asked. 

“Everything’s fine, my little flower,” Gothel sighed. 

“I sensed an argument.”

“My maidservant is being a bitch again.” 

“What’s that?” 

Cassandra opened her mouth to explain her mother’s choice of words. Gothel shut her up and clarified the word’s definition to the princess. 

“A bitch is a little pest who doesn’t behave herself.” 

“Am I a bitch?” Rapunzel asked.

“No, honey. You’re a nymphet.” 

“Nymphet?” Rapunzel repeated.

“My little nymphet. My sin, my soul.”

Cassandra was nearly ready to unleash the powers of Hell onto her mother. The pet name that Gothel constantly used for Rapunzel was known by her daughter to originate from a controversial novel centered around a stepfather’s illegal relationship with his twelve-year-old stepdaughter. Similar to Gothel, the stepfather was an unreliable pervert and a rapist, but constantly made himself out to be the victim instead of the criminal. Rapunzel was not unlike the little girl from the novel. She was small and innocent, and beautiful, but unaware of her guardian’s advances towards her. She was the light of her mother’s life and the fire of her loins. 

“Rapunzel, do you mind doing a little dance for Mommy?” Gothel asked.

Blushing, Rapunzel giggled, smiling at her guardian. Twirling gracefully, she innocently wiggled back and forth, dancing like an angel in her diaper. She remained ignorant of the way that her guardian was hungrily staring at her with hellfire in her eyes. Cassandra looked at her mother in disgust as she realized the meaning of this direct order. Her mother smiled at the sight of the child’s padded posterior. Rapunzel’s body was Gothel’s secret sin. She alone was allowed to touch her. Rapunzel knew that she couldn’t even rub, smack, or pat her own diapers, since self-stimulation was off-limits in Gothel’s household. If she was caught playing with her diaper, she would either be spanked or have her hand slapped, since Gothel was unable to keep her hands to herself. 

“Cassandra, could you please leave the room and let us have some alone time together?” 

Cassandra glared at her mother. 

“Yes, Mom.” 

Maleficent’s granddaughter walked out of the parlor. Gothel smiled as Rapunzel ran into her arms and climbed up onto the sofa to snuggle with her in front of the fireplace. 

“Guess what, Mommy?” Rapunzel asked.

“What?” Gothel asked.

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”

Gothel kissed the top of Rapunzel’s head. Her golden hair smelled of lavender and fresh linen. Rapunzel did not question why Gothel moaned deeply while fondling her. She did not know the true nature of her guardian’s feelings about her. 

“I love you most.”

The witch patted her little flower’s bottom. Since Cassandra refused to feed into her mother’s predatory fantasties, the witch decided to take matters into her own hands by spiking Rapunzel’s food and beverages with the strongest laxatives from her pantry. During dinner, as the princess enjoyed a meal of Swedish meatballs, Gothel kept staring at her with a creepily wide grin on her face. 

“Why are you smiling at her like that?” Cassandra asked.

“Just watch and wait. This is going to be magical.” 

Rapunzel wasn’t uncomfortable with her mother’s grin. She simply thought that Gothel was being silly. Once her dinner was finished, the laxatives took effect on her bowels. Her tummy growled as she whimpered. The padding between her legs slowly expanded, crinkling as it became filled with her excrement. 

"Mommy? Why is my diaper growing bigger and thicker?" Rapunzel asked. 

Standing up in her highchair, Rapunzel wiggled and jiggled around, staring down at her heavy diaper. Gothel thought this moment would be the perfect time to slip back into her maternal routine. 

“Did my baby girl have an accident?” 

“Yes, I did,” Rapunzel replied.

The princess smacked the front of her diaper. Gothel scowled at her.

“Good baby girls leave their Pampers alone.” 

“Sorry, Mommy.”

“Remember what Mommy told you?” 

"Only Mommy is allowed to touch me. Only Mommy is allowed to love me and have me for herself. I am her beautiful baby doll."

Cassandra couldn’t believe what she was hearing from the baby’s mouth. She got up from the table and headed toward the back door. Gothel grabbed her daughter by the tail of her cloak, forcing her to sit back down at the table. Cassandra stuck her tongue out at her mother. Her mother warned her not to interfere with her plans or else she would be kicked out of the house. Her daughter obeyed. Gothel walked over to Rapunzel’s highchair, lifted the princess out of her seat, and handed her to Cassandra. 

“Do you want me to change her?” Cassandra asked.

“Since you refused to do as I asked, it’s only a fitting punishment for you to clean up after her.” 

Cassandra sighed as she stared down at the princess whom she adored behind her mother’s back. Rapunzel smiled at her. While Cassandra found babies to be adorable, their bodily functions left much to be desired. She carried the princess downstairs, where she was undressed and placed on a coffee table where she found a fresh diaper and wipes for the Queen’s daughter. As she had done many times before, Cassandra changed Rapunzel and kissed her on the forehead, wishing that she could be the child’s older sister or her caregiver, but she knew that her wishes would not come true. She was the servant. Never the master. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Mistress of the House](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Gothel/Gallery?file=709TheirCozyManor.png)


	6. Uninvited

_"Crashing the party? Guess they lost my invitation."_

* * *

Gothel continued treating Cassandra like rubbish while pampering and coddling Rapunzel as if she was her own daughter. During the child’s eighth annual celebration of her birth, the Nightshade Sisters and Maleficent gathered to pray tribute to the princess. Cassandra walked around the living room, handing out cups of lavender lemonade to the guests, doing her best to be cheerful while avoiding eye contact with her mother. She wore a black-and-white dirndl, thigh-high fishnet stockings, and knee-high boots of black leather. Black lipstick and black eyeliner had been applied to her face. 

“You look positively Goth,” Maleficent said to her granddaughter. 

“Thank you, Grandma,” Cassandra replied. 

“Why is my daughter forcing you to work all the time? You should be celebrating. It’s the Queen’s daughter’s eighth birthday.” 

Cassandra turned around and stared at her mother. Gothel was handing a frying pan to Rapunzel. Seated on Rapunzel’s left shoulder was a chameleon. His name was Pascal. Rapunzel had been given Pascal when she was five. He was her only companion. 

"My mother slips further away from me every day,” Cassandra whispered to her grandmother. 

“Well, she isn’t exactly the nurturing type,” Maleficent remarked. 

“She doesn't even smile at me anymore. Her attention is solely focused on Rapunzel and not me. It's almost like I don't even exist to her."

“Welcome to my world. You want to talk about being considered non-existent to somebody who hates me? I didn’t receive an invitation to this party. I had to teleport here in order to avoid missing the action.” 

“Meanwhile, I’m forced to be part of the action,” Cassandra grumbled. 

“In what way?”

“While Her Highness is living the life of a baby, I’m playing the role of the scullery maid and sleeping near the fireplace instead of in my mother’s bedroom. I might as well marry a handsome prince so I can get away from this dreary hut and that horrid dominatrix who dares to refer to herself as the Mommy of that poor child.” 

“Everything will work out in the end.”

“Not always,” Gothel said, appearing beside her mother. 

Cassandra glanced at Gothel. Her mistress carried Rapunzel in her arms. The birthday girl wore a mauve-and-gold gown and purple fingerless gloves. A tiara adorned her lengthy golden hair which was styled into a French braid. Gothel’s outfit for the occasion was a crimson off-the-shoulder dress with wizard’s sleeves and a black-and-gold corset which contoured to her curves. 

“Look at my mother,” Cassandra whispered. 

“Typical Belladonna. Always the vain sorceress,” Maleficent commented.

“What’s wrong with being vain?” Gothel asked.

“Let it be known that vanity is a curse that poisons the heart and soul. Nothing good comes from those who value appearances over personality.”

“Bullshit and nonsense!” Gothel snarled. “I always think it’s best to keep up appearances.” 

Maleficent ignored her daughter’s rude response. 

“How come there’s presents for the princess but no cake?” Cassandra asked. 

“Sweets are for the guests only. I have a special surprise for my little girl after the party is over.” 

“What is this surprise that you speak of?” Maleficent asked.

“None of your business.” 

“Are you planning on fattening her up so she can be cut into small pieces and baked into a meat pie for your coven? Do you wish to have her finger pricked on the distaff of a spinning wheel so she’ll be put into a coma? Or are you going to steal her youth in order to further pretend that you’re a loving mother and not a dirty old woman?” 

“Enough!” Gothel screeched. 

The wrath of Maleficent’s daughter summoned a perfect storm that brought an end to Rapunzel’s birthday party. Amidst the change in weather, Gothel led her prized possession into the parlor. She locked the door to keep out her daughter and her mother. 

“What are you doing?” Rapunzel asked.

“Keeping us safe,” Gothel replied. 

“Safe from what?” 

“Outsiders.” 

“Outsiders? Mommy, what’s going on?” Rapunzel asked. 

Gothel shushed the child. Using a teleportation spell, she transported herself and Rapunzel to the heart of her enchanted garden. The witch smiled at the eight-year-old princess. She reached within her cloak. Rapunzel watched as the witch procured a small glass bottle. She uncorked the bottle. A handful of floral dust was deposited into her open palm. The dust was ground from the crushed petals of poppies and golden Sundrop flowers. She silently approached Rapunzel. The enchanted dust was blown into her face. A pair of shackles appeared around the girl’s wrists as memories of Cassandra and the Nightshade Sisters were erased from her mind. Powerless against her guardian’s magic, she closed her eyes and collapsed to the ground.

“Sweet dreams, my beautiful baby girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Grandmother of Cassandra](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Maleficent/Gallery?file=411ForYourPraise.png)


	7. Tower of Gothel

_"The outside world is a dangerous place filled with horrible, selfish people. You must stay in here where it's safe."_

* * *

Rapunzel awakened from her slumber. She was no longer in her mother’s cottage. The Queen’s daughter sat upright in a cradle within the pastel nursery of a tower that was fit for a pampered princess such as herself. Climbing out of the cradle, the Princess of Pampers rushed toward an open window and looked down. She was eighty feet above the ground. There was only one explanation for this change in scenery. She was transported here through the power of dark magic. The princess glanced at her wrists. The shackles were gone, but the skin was horridly bruised. 

“Are you comfortable in your cushy crib, dearie?”

The princess turned around. Gothel stood in the center of the tower’s main room, smirking at her. 

“Where am I?” Rapunzel asked. 

“You are home,” Gothel replied.

"What is this place?" Rapunzel wondered.

“This is a tower of my own creation. Built in the heart of my enchanted garden with my magic, it's eighty feet tall, with no doors or stairs. Just four rooms and eight windows.” 

“I never agreed to this.” 

Gothel glided toward the princess. 

“Do you know why you’re in here?”

“Because I’m your prisoner?” Rapunzel replied.

"You are not my prisoner. You are my daughter. Since I am your mother and you are my child, it is my job to protect you from harm. The world outside of this tower is too dangerous for my precious Princess of Pampers. Stay here with your mother, my fragile flower. She knows what's best for you. You’re nothing more than a sapling. Just a sprout.” 

Sensing that something was off-key about this scenario, Rapunzel slowly backed away from her mother. 

"Do not worry, my little nymphet. You will be safe and sound under my control. We will be together forever.” 

“That sounds nice, but I have one question.”

“Yes?” Gothel replied. 

“Where are my original parents?” 

Gothel had always known that Rapunzel would ask this dreaded question one day or another. Choosing her words carefully, she decided to be convincingly dishonest with the princess while sprinkling bits and pieces of the truth into her verbal spell. 

"Your birth parents are the King and Queen of this kingdom. They happen to be a selfish, heartless couple who only cared about themselves, since they didn't want a daughter. They would rather have vegetables than a child."

“What do you mean?” Rapunzel asked.

“Your husband traded you in exchange for a lifetime’s supply of rampion and radishes from my enchanted garden. Anybody who gives their child away isn’t kind or loving.” 

“Well, I’m glad to have you as my Mommy,” Rapunzel admitted. 

“And I’m glad to have you as my daughter. Now, wash your hands and make yourself presentable for dinner. I’m making hazelnut soup.” 

Rapunzel did as her mother told her. After dinner, Gothel sat down with Rapunzel in her lap, conjured a hairbrush, and brushed the golden hair of the princess. Rapunzel’s hair was longer than that of the average princess. Currently seven feet in length, it was never cut, but often sampled from by her guardian as a way of keeping her under her control. As her hair was brushed, the witch sang:

_C'era una vecchia che viveva in una scarpa._

_Aveva così tanti bambini che non sapeva cosa fare._

_Diede loro del brodo senza pane._

_Li frustò tutti profondamente e li mise a letto._

“Mommy?” Rapunzel asked. 

“Yes?” Gothel replied. 

“Why is the outside world dangerous?” 

“The outside world is a dangerous place for a little baby like you because it is filled with horrible, selfish people who would make fun of your diapers and probably hurt you. No, not people. Monsters. Nobody in the real world would appreciate the existence of a pampered princess who lives in her nursery and uses her diapers as her toilet." 

“What kind of monsters exist in the world?”

“I’ll tell you when you’re older.”

“Okay, Mommy.” 

Gothel placed her hairbrush on the floor. She removed Rapunzel’s tiara and checked her diaper, kissing her as she unbraided the child's hair. 

"Does my little baby girl love her thick, cushy diapers?" Gothel asked. 

“Diapers are heaven. They are fluffy, soft, and cute. I also love that they’re super stretchy and absorbent.” 

“Of course,” Gothel muttered. 

_“Guess who’s on the path to developing a diaper fetish?”_ Zhan Tiri asked.

Gothel knew the answer to Zhan Tiri’s question. She shuddered at the thought of caring for an overgrown baby with an infantile mind. Anything was better than being the caregiver of a mentally stunted princess who needed to be constantly changed, fed, and protected. The sooner that Rapunzel outgrew her Pampers, the closer she would be to becoming the bedmate of Maleficent’s daughter. 

_“Mother really does know best, doesn’t she?”_

“Yes, she does.”

_“Now all we need to do is take care of the princess.”_

“I will be taking care of her."

_"What about me?"_

You will remain inside my head where you belong. No manifesting. Understood?”

_“Yes, Mother.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Beautiful Prison](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Gothel's_Tower/Gallery?file=713Tower2.png)


	8. Seeing the Guiding Light

_“I want to see the floating lights.”_

* * *

Rapunzel refused to sleep. She stayed awake in the nursery of her tower. The tower provided her with everything she needed for the babyish lifestyle she indulged in. There were plenty of diapers for her to wear and change, stuffed animals for her to play with, and clothes for her to wear, but no shoes. Rapunzel hated wearing shoes. She enjoyed going barefoot. Her mother told her that shoes were for the outdoors. The outdoors were dangerous. 

“What should I wear tonight?” the princess asked herself.

Her Highness opened her closet. She took out a mauve blouse which resembled a poet’s shirt. Dressing herself, she placed Pascal on top of her head before heading to the kitchen to find something to eat or drink. Tonight wasn’t for sleeping. Tonight was the night that Rapunzel would be super soggy as a result of the babyish lifestyle that she indulged in. She opened the fridge to find baby bottles filled with chocolate milk, fruit juice, and sparkling cider. Grabbing a bottle of cranberry juice, she closed the fridge, sat on the edge of the table, and enjoyed her evening beverage. 

“This tower isn’t so bad. I actually enjoy being up here. Maybe Mommy put me here for a reason?”

Gothel did indeed put Rapunzel in the tower for a reason. She didn’t want to keep the Princess of Pampers safe from harm. She wanted to further dominate her and enslave her. Of course, Rapunzel was only a child, so she was ignorant of her guardian’s plans. All she knew was that her mother was a witch and a disciplinarian. She was the witch’s baby. As she drank her second bottle of juice, Rapunzel gazed at the main window of the tower. Outside, the full moon illuminated a brilliant sight that dazzled her emerald eyes. Thousands of lanterns took flight. Soaring toward the heavens, these floating lights started out as a single lantern that Queen Arianna had released into the sky on the night that her daughter was kidnapped and her husband was murdered. Over time, a festival of lights was established by the villagers, and that festival symbolized the hope that the Princess of Pampers would return to the palace where she would be embraced by the King’s wife. 

“It’s so beautiful,” Rapunzel said. 

Pascal’s eyes enlarged with wonder as he gazed at the heavenly spectacle outside of the window. He was spellbound. Rapunzel was captivated. She was so enthralled by the lanterns in the sky that she neglected to check her diaper to see if she needed to change herself. She didn't mind being soggy. The wetness never bothered her anyway. 

“Perhaps, when I’m older, do you think that Mommy will let me go outside and take me to see these floating lights? What is it like out there where they float? I want to be part of their world.”

The lanterns weren’t like anything she’d seen before. She knew they weren’t stars. Stars were constant and could be charted. The lights only appeared each night on her birthday. They were a gift from the kingdom to their monarch’s daughter. Rapunzel thought that her birthday present was the best gift that her eyes had seen. With her soaked diaper sagging down to her ankles, she crept up onto the ledge of the window and sat in peace, gazing at the lanterns as they soared. Warm, real, and bright, she felt as if the fog had lifted, and everything felt different. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Eight-Year-Old Rapunzel](https://disney.fandom.com/wiki/Rapunzel/Gallery%2FFilms_and_Television?file=Tangled-young.jpg)


	9. Bad Guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Aside from her narcissism, the other fatal flaws of Gothel include her pride, lust, vanity, and ignorance. I agree with Maleficent when she says that her daughter is the worst witch to end all witches. The reasons should be obvious.**

_“You want me to be the bad guy? Fine. Now I’m the bad guy.”_

* * *

“Take a look at yourself, Belladonna. You’re a demon.” 

“I’m not a demon,” Gothel said to her mother. 

“You are,” Maleficent replied. 

“Liar! I do not have horns nor dragon’s wings. I’m the witch. You’re the monster. Not me.” 

On the other side of the Magic Mirror, Maleficent was visibly exhausted from arguing with her daughter about her morality and misbehavior. She was always seen as the villain in Gothel’s world. No matter how hard she tried, no matter how desperately she attempted to persuade her ungodly spawn to renounce her desires, she was always ignored. 

“You know what? You’re right. You are a witch. You’re the worst witch in the history of witches.” 

“Do you dare to insult me?”

“You’ve kidnapped, enslaved, and brainwashed a perfectly healthy baby girl to satisfy your selfish desires. It saddens me to know that there is no love in your heart. Only pride, lust, and vanity.”

“I’m simply being a good mother.”

“Bullshit and nonsense! Real mothers don’t lust after their daughters or treat them as slaves in their own houses. You’re a shitty excuse for a parent if there ever was one. Because of what you’re doing, Rapunzel will never be truly happy with herself, since you’ve stolen her youth from her. You exploit innocence to make yourself feel powerful.” 

“I’m doing the best I can to teach her how to be a good baby girl. I’m an adult. She’s my child. Good baby girls know how to submit and obey.”

“Doing the best you can? By planning on forcing an autistic child to give up her diapers and use the potty? Does that sound even remotely problematic to you?” 

“Have you been in the same room with that retarded brat? She’s disgusting!”

“No, Belladonna, you’re disgusting.” 

“Fuck you!” 

“Why can’t you just listen to me?” 

“Because you never listen to me.”

“Leave the poor baby alone.”

Gothel covered her ears and closed her eyes. 

“Shut up. Shut up,” the witch repeated to herself. “Shut up!”

“Don’t tell me what to do.” 

“Shut your mouth.” 

“Over my dead body.” 

“If you weren’t immortal, I could have easily strangled you with killer vines,” Gothel threatened. 

“I know, because Mother knows best. Mother has more power than the princess she dominates. Mother doesn’t care about the consequences of her actions. Mother thinks she can do as she pleases.” 

The Mistress of the Western Woods snarled at her mother as her blood boiled due to the flames of rage coursing through her veins. She was dangerously close to experiencing an untamed breakdown. 

“You don’t know anything about me.” 

Grabbing one of the poisoned apples from a basket on the table beside her throne, Gothel screeched as she threw the contaminated fruit at the mirror. The glass cracked before quickly repairing itself. Maleficent laughed at her daughter. 

“Foolish child! Do you think you can threaten me? The Mistress of Evil, the Enchantress, and the Dark Queen of Fairies? I think not. Your existence eternally disgusts me.”

“Why do you still hate me after all this time? I’m a mother, just like you.”

Maleficent pretended as if she didn't hear her daughter’s voice. She banged her staff against the ground and vanished from inside the Magic Mirror. Gothel growled as Zhan Tiri spoke to her. 

_“Still having familial problems, I see?”_

“My mother continues to lecture me on how I should live my life.” 

_“All mothers ruin the lives of their daughters.”_

“I am a prisoner in her story.” 

_“You can set yourself free. You can banish her from Corona.”_

“Thanks, but I’d rather dine on the roasted heart, lungs, and liver of a slaughtered boar for dinner. Living a life away from my mother is like trying to outrun a dragon. I will always get burned. I’m the monster? That’s fine. It’s no fault of mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Stolen Youth](https://disney.fandom.com/wiki/Mother_Gothel/Gallery?file=Rapmovie35.jpg)


	10. The Girl in the Tower

_"Who in their right mind wants to be a prisoner?"_

* * *

The Princess of Pampers knelt down in front of the fireplace where another one of her dirty diapers was being burned, tending to the flames by feeding them with sticks that she broke apart and stacked. Etched into the stone surface of the fireplace were tally marks that counted the past two-thousand, one-hundred-and-ninety-three days of her life. She had been imprisoned within the tower for six year. Aside from the nursery, the other rooms included the kitchen, the dining room, and the living room. The fourteen-year-old princess managed to find ways to keep herself from growing bored out of her mind. Every morning after she finished her chores, she read books, played chess with Pascal, practiced ballet, made candles, learned how to sword-fight, discreetly baked pies and cookies, hosted tea parties with her stuffed animals, and engaged in other activities to pass the time. Gothel only visited the tower annually. The Queen’s daughter was left on her own, given the freedom to be as much of a baby as she wanted. Her golden hair grew longer but her height remained the same. The princess had stopped growing after her eighth birthday. She was exactly four feet and five inches tall. Her captor was five-foot-eight. The maiden’s French braid was sixty-three feet long. She predicted that her hair would soon grow to be long enough to wrap around the tower or be utilized as a rope ladder. The growth of her golden locks resulted from constant brushing of her hair. Since the hairbrush was enchanted, the hair was affected by its magic, and it grew longer throughout her sheltered childhood. Rapunzel took bride in caring for her braided hair. 

“Don’t worry, Pascal,” Rapunzel said to her chameleon. “As long as I’m here, you’re not alone. We will always have each other.” 

The Queen's diapered daughter sat down in a chair beside the coffee table. Wrapping her braid around her right arm, she pondered whether she was her mother’s daughter or her prisoner. She truly loved Gothel. The only thing she hated about her guardian was the fact that she always touched her body or her hair without her consent. Since Rapunzel was not allowed to resist, she became used to being fondled, caressed, and played with. She was nothing more than a baby doll in the eyes of her guardian. If only her Mommy could take her to see the floating lights. Rapunzel smiled at her chameleon as she watched the lanterns take flight outside the window of her tower. She knew that her wish for a life of freedom and independence from her eighty-foot-tall prison would never be granted by her guardian. Though her birth parents were royalty, she had developed a newfound interest in dressing as a peasant, since she wanted to discover what it felt like to live as a member of the lower class. She was a princess in commoner’s clothing who loved dirndls as she much as she loved wearing and using her diapers. With her reptilian companion by her side, she had a friend to share her life with, alongside plenty of diapers for comfort and protection. She loved her cushy, thick Pampers. Thick and snug, her padding was five inches thick, bulging out between her legs. Being diapered meant that she didn’t have to stop for bathroom breaks. Her Highness thought her five-inch-thick diapers were cuter and more convenient than any chamber pot or toilet in existence. Wiggling around in her chair, she giggled and sucked on her thumb, her emerald eyes mesmerized by the dance of the flames in the fireplace. The warmth of the fire did everything but distract the princess from her worst nightmare. Her mother had warned her that she would be forced to be potty-trained on her eighteenth birthday. She didn't want to use the potty. She loved her Pampers. Her Highness hated the idea of discarding her diapers so her mother’s desires would be satisfied. Her diapers were one of her special interests. Her special interests were not just hobbies or treasured objects that Gothel saw as childish. They happened to be part of her identity as a teenager. The princess knew that she was much more than her mother’s personal baby doll. She was an autistic child who was the prisoner of her captor. A flaxen-haired songbird in her gilded cage. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Fourteen-Year-Old Rapunzel](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Rapunzel_Tremaine/Gallery?file=709WatchingFire.png)


	11. Letting Her Hair Down

_"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, so pretty and so fair. Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your golden hair."_

* * *

Four years later, Rapunzel had blossomed into a young woman who was both childlike and mature, but seriously lonely. Her braided ropes of spun gold had fully grown to seventy-five feet in length. Whenever Gothel wished to pay a visit to the Princess of Pampers, she would stand beneath the tower and call out her prisoner’s name twice, requesting her to let down her hair.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your golden hair to me! Your Mommy isn't getting any younger down here."

Rapunzel would wrap her French braid around a hook above the window and lower her golden locks to the ground, using them as a pulley to lift her guardian upward so she could receive whatever gifts she wanted for her birthday. Gothel entered through the window that acted as the main entrance to the tower. She smiled at Rapunzel. Placing a basket of freshly plucked flowers and corned beef sandwiches on the table beside her, she walked into the nursery to greet her prisoner. 

“Good morning, my sweet nymphet.”

“Hello, Mommy,” Her Highness replied, smiling at her guardian.

"You look lovely this morning," Gothel remarked.

"Thanks, Mommy." 

"Do you know what I see whenever I gaze into your emerald eyes?"

"What do you see?"

"I see a strong, confident, and beautiful young lady."

"You do?" Rapunzel asked.

"Of course, we both know that I'm talking about me," Gothel chuckled. "Don't look so sad, darling. I was only teasing. You've got to stop taking everything so seriously."

"I know, Mommy."

Since the Queen’s daughter was turning eighteen, she had a special request. 

“Tomorrow is my birthday? Right?”

“Yes,” Gothel said. 

“And that means I get an extra special present before my birthday? Right, Mommy?”

“What do you wish for?”

“I was wondering if you could give me permission?”

“To go outside?”

“That’s not what I was going to ask.”

“Then what do you want?”

“May I please keep my diapers?” Her Highness asked. 

The witch turned around. She raised an eyebrow and stared at the princess in shocked disbelief. 

“What?” 

Rapunzel's request nearly gave Gothel a heart attack. The words she heard from her prisoner's mouth was evident that the spell she had cast over her kidnapped slave wasn't strong enough to make her fully submissive and mindless. Her Highness still maintained her sense of self behind the mask of an obedient, faithful, and grateful daughter.

“I want to remain in Pampers for the rest of my days. They’re thick, comfortable, and give me plenty of protection.” 

Gothel laughed at Rapunzel’s request. 

“I’m not joking.”

The guardian of the tower ceased her cruel laughter. 

“You’re serious?” 

“Yes, I am.”

“You want to stay a baby from the waist down? Rapunzel, that’s demented. This is why you should have given up on being diapered at an earlier age. It’s time for you to stop being a big baby and start acting like an adult. Renounce your Pampers. You must not wear or use them anymore. You are nearly eighteen. Normal eighteen-year-old princesses don't wear diapers."

“But, Mommy…” 

“Honey, we’re done talking about this.”

“Why can’t you just respect my wishes?”

“Your wishes disgust me.” 

“Come on…” 

“Rapunzel…”

“What are you so afraid of?”

Gothel shut down Rapunzel's conversation to assert her dominance over the princess. She was taller, wiser, and older than Rapunzel, at least that's what she thought of herself to be.

"All done. You are going to use the potty like a big girl. End of discussion. If you refuse to comply, I will have no choice but to spank you and send you to bed without supper. Do you understand?"

The Queen's daughter understood her mother's words. She avoided eye contact by staring down at the floor.

"Don't be rude. Look at me when I’m talking to you.”

Rapunzel looked up at her guardian.

“Do you promise to use the potty?” Gothel asked.

“Are you even listening to me?” Rapunzel snapped. 

“Excuse me, little lady?” Gothel replied.

“Look at me, Mommy! I've been in diapers for eighteen years already. Isn't it time that you stop attempting to force me to use the potty? There isn’t even any sign of a bathroom in this tower. Can’t you trust me to survive on my own? I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself.”

“Actually, no, you can’t. You need me. I’m your mother. Mommy’s here to help you.” 

“Help me with what?” 

Mistaking Rapunzel’s reply for backtalk, Gothel approached the princess, knelt down, and smacked her across the face. Rapunzel stared in speechless sorrow at her mother. 

“Sorry, honey, I didn’t mean to hit you,” Gothel apologized.

“Yes, you did.”

“Know what? You’re right. I did hit you on purpose. Do you want to know why? Because you’re an ungrateful, spoiled, and pesky bitch. All you’ve done is ruin my life and destroy my happiness.” 

The Princess of Pampers whimpered and sniffled like a puppy before breaking down into a fit of hysterical sobbing. She couldn’t understand why her mother was acting so heartless to her. Gothel grabbed onto the hem of her prisoner’s peach-and-lavender dirndl and attempted to pull her into her embrace. Rapunzel moved away from her. She did not desire to be touched in such a non-consensual manner anymore. The princess had become desensitized to her mother’s touch, but her discomfort was something she never outgrew. 

“Since you’re being so difficult, I won’t be making hazelnut soup for your birthday dinner tomorrow. You’ll have to make it yourself.”

“Where are you going?” Rapunzel asked. 

“I will be heading back to my cottage to take care of my sisters. We will be busy with errands. I will be gone for three weeks. Do you promise to be a good girl and behave yourself in my absence?”

“Yes, Mommy.” 

“Will you make sure not to touch your diapers?”

“Of course, Mommy. I will be a good girl.”

As she did many years before, Gothel kissed Rapunzel’s forehead and patted her diapered bottom.

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”

Rapunzel smiled as she felt Gothel’s lips pressed against her forehead. 

“I love you most.” 

Leaving her basket of goodies behind, Gothel walked toward the window ledge. She looked back at the princess. 

“Rapunzel?”

“Yes, Mommy?” Rapunzel replied.

“Though your fascination with Pampers is incomprehensible, it is inexcusable and sinful. You are being a naughty little girl for disobeying me. Remember that.”

“I shall remember.”

Blowing a kiss to her prisoner, the witch grabbed onto Rapunzel’s braid and exited the tower by climbing downward to the ground below. The Queen’s daughter was left behind to fend for herself. She grabbed Pascal from the top of her head and placed him on her shoulder, smiling at him. Grabbing her tiara from the table, she put it on, danced around the room, and stopped to sit down at her vanity in order to admire herself in the mirror. Only twenty-four hours until her birthday. Tomorrow, she would officially be eighteen. An independent adult. Being an adult meant she could make her own choices. Keeping her diapers was one of the choices her mother didn't honor or respect. 

“I don’t get why my Mommy thinks my diapers are sinful,” Rapunzel said to her reflection. “There's nothing wrong with being pampered. I'd rather go potty in my pants than use a chamber pot or a toilet."

Her Highness did take pleasure in relieving herself, since her tower did indeed have everything except a bathroom. Perhaps it was better if she stayed inside. Safe and sound behind the walls of her tower. The tower was her home. Her diapers were her comfort zone. She was still in Pampers but that didn't mean she wasn't a big girl. Rapunzel didn't need a stinking potty when she had diapers to keep her safe and secure. Grimacing at her reflection, she continued her conversation with herself.

"I've got my Mommy's love. I shouldn't ask for more. I've got so many things I should be thankful for. Yes, I have everything except, I guess, a door. Perhaps it's better if I stay in. But, tell me, when will my life begin?"

Rapunzel farted. She giggled at herself. Potty humor was one of many coping mechanisms she used during her isolation from the outside world. Whenever she experienced the sensation of a super soggy diaper, she performed a wiggly dance that caused the saturated padding to flop back and forth between her chubby thighs, making her smile with playful glee. Her love for her diapers was Gothel’s worst nightmare. What Gothel felt about her fascination with her padding didn’t matter to her. She enjoyed being pampered and protected. All that mattered to the Princess of Pampers was that she was able to change herself, having learned how to clean herself up from a book she read in her nursery about child development. Aside from changing her diapers, she also taught herself about the concepts of consent, sexuality, menstruation, and other facts of life that teenage girls normally experienced. Most of the subjects she learned from her books were things that Gothel never bothered to teach her despite masquerading as her mother. The storybooks that Gothel read to Rapunzel at bedtime were inappropriate for children. Rapunzel had listened to tales of theatrical phantoms, demon barbers who slit the throats of their customers, cannibalistic bakers who made their victims into meat pies, werewolves who terrorized the campgrounds of Romani peasants, mad scientists with split personalities, vampire princes who seduced their prey with their hypnotic charms and drank the blood from their necks to transform them into their nocturnal concubines, and other nightmarish figures whose gruesome histories haunted her dreams at night. Mothers were supposed to educate and nurture their daughters. The daughter of Maleficent was less of a mother and more of a sadist. Rapunzel did not know this. She wholeheartedly believed Gothel to be her beloved parent in spite of the warning signs. There weren’t butterflies fluttering around in Rapunzel’s stomach whenever Gothel came to visit. They were moths. Having studied insects, Rapunzel knew what moths did. They fed on butterflies. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Golden Hair](https://disney.fandom.com/wiki/Rapunzel/Gallery%2FFilms_and_Television?file=Rapunzel%27s_Magic_Hair23.jpg)


	12. Soprano

_"Who sings with such a beautiful voice?"_

* * *

The following night, outside Rapunzel’s tower in the heart of the witch’s enchanted garden, a plus-sized Norwegian princess was exploring the western woods with Sven, her antlered companion. Her name was Anna. She was the younger sister of Queen Elsa, the icy and emotionally unstable monarch of her kingdom. Her Majesty was the heir. Princess Anna was the spare. The explorers had traveled from their kingdom through a portal to Corona. Anna and Sven were on a monthly vacation from their duties as Her Majesty’s servants. The duo had been sent on a mission by one of the atheistic subjects of Queen Arianna to track down the location of her missing daughter and bring her home. 

“Did you notice that the road through this forest is paved with yellow bricks?” Anna asked Sven. 

“Just like in one of your favorite fairy tales,” Sven replied.

“Where I come from, people think this place is a fairy tale and that Rapunzel is a fictional character. You know, a bedtime story. Then again, aren't we all just a bunch of characters in the world of somebody else's story? I know, it sounds crazy, but it’s true.” 

With her lantern as her guide, Anna walked into the garden of Gothel and looked up at the eighty-foot-tall tower where the witch’s prisoner lived. She was awestruck by the tall architecture. Circling around the base of the tower, she discovered that there were no doors or stairs, just as she expected. 

“Looks like I’ve become the handsome prince in a bedtime story come true,” Anna remarked. 

“More like a handsome princess.”

“Do you know who lives up there?”

“Yes, I do.” 

“The villagers of this kingdom say that she’s rumored to be the fairest maiden in the land. Fairer than her captor.” 

“And do you know who guards the tower?”

“I know my bedtime stories, Sven. The witch acts as her guardian.” 

Anna’s ears picked up on the sound of Rapunzel singing a wordless lullaby to the birds of the forest. Her Highness often sang to pass the time during the hours she spent as the prisoner of the witch’s tower. The Queen’s daughter wasn’t just a baby at heart. She was also a brilliant soprano. Her voice was high-pitched and hauntingly beautiful. The tone in which she sang was mournful. 

“Do you hear that, Sven?” Anna asked.

The reindeer nodded. Both Sven and Anna were enchanted by the sound of Rapunzel’s voice. It was if they heard it somewhere in a faraway dream. 

“Rapunzel, Rapunzel! That girl has a strange name, but she is an excellent singer. Her vocals are lovely beyond description. Tomorrow night, if the Mistress of the Western Woods isn’t tending to her garden, I will stop by her tower and ask her to let her golden locks down to me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Atop A High Tower](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Gothel's_Tower/Gallery?file=709Tower.png)


	13. The Eighteen-Year-Old Baby

_"A full-grown princess still living in her nursery? I don't even have a proper vanity."_

* * *

Wearing flowers in her braided hair and a pink-and-gold dirndl, the baby-faced Princess of Pampers sat at her coffee table in front of the fireplace. She did her best to appear presentable for the eighteenth annual celebration of the day she was brought into the world. Her mother always taught her that it was always best to keep up appearances. The princess had anxiously awaited the day on which she would transition from childhood into adulthood. She had set up an evening tea party with Pascal and three teddy bears as her guests. A plate of corned beef sandwiches and a bowl of hazelnut soup served as her dinner as well as a hearty substitute for the traditional birthday cake. Gothel never allowed her prisoner to eat cake, candies, or sweets of any kind, since she didn’t want Her Highness to be gaining weight. The only sweet treats she was given to eat were fruits from the witch’s garden. Nature’s candy, as Gothel once told her. 

“Happy birthday to me,” Rapunzel sighed. 

Blowing on her soup to cool it, she grabbed her spoon and began to eat, taking great care to avoid burning her mouth.

"This soup is just right," Her Highness remarked.

The Princess of Pampers devoured the rest of her soup. She patted her tummy and burped with satisfaction. Despite having blossomed from a girl into a woman, Rapunzel didn’t genuinely feel as if she was an adult, since she had been a child for as long as she remembered. To sooth her anxieties over whether she was mature enough or too immature to survive on her own, she talked to herself. Conversations between Pascal and herself always helped to keep her sane in spite of her isolation. 

"My name is Rapunzel Gilda Moore. I am an eighteen-year-old baby who's been cooped up in this tower for ten years. I love my diapers, my stuffed animals, my chameleon, and my Mommy, but mostly my diapers. My diapers grow bigger and thicker whenever they become soggy or messy. Being soggy is my favorite feeling in the world. The feeling of a messy diaper is also fine, but kind of uncomfortable for my little butt, and a little unsanitary.” 

Rapunzel began to ponder about what her actual age was. She was internally conflicted about whether she was a grown-up child or a childish adult. Truth be told, the Princess of Pampers was suffering from insecurity about her age, due to having been babied for the past fifteen years of her immortal life. What she did not know yet was that she was an Adult-Baby. The evidence of her identity was obvious. The diapers, the outfits she sometimes wore behind her mother’s back, her disregard for the potty, and her childlike personality were traits of the alternative lifestyle she was living. She was a big girl who enjoyed being small, but she also wanted to be her own person, wanting nothing more than to be given freedom and independence by her guardian so she could live her own life. Finishing her soup, she lifted up the skirt of her dirndl, gently patting the thick padding between her legs. An adorable princess such as herself would have been easily misunderstood by Puritanical society and falsely deemed to be a predator. Rapunzel had studied child development. She thought of actual babies as interestingly beautiful, non-judgmental creatures. She would never dream of doing anything to hurt them. On the subject of Rapunzel’s dreams, she often fantasized about being rescued from her tower by a darkly handsome prince in bandit’s garments or a swashbuckling pirate with an attraction to blonde-haired women. Her handsome hero would climb up her hair, ask for her hand in marriage, and whisk her away to his kingdom, where they would live happily ever after. Her dreams were more prophetic than realistic. Gothel had all the power in the world to order the princess to submit and obey her every command, but even the domineering influence of a witch was useless against the unbreakable spirit of a princess. Rapunzel knew that her dreams and wishes could come true. She didn’t need to believe in them. All she had to do was keep on wondering when her life would begin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Princess of Pampers](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Rapunzel_Tremaine/Gallery?file=707Waiting.png)


	14. Burning Desire

_"What drives me insane is the twofold nature of this nymphet, of every nymphet perhaps, this mixture in my Lolita of tender, dreamy childishness and a kind of eerie vulgarity."_

* * *

In the western woods, in the living room of her cottage, Gothel pleasured herself in front of the fireplace. She envisioned Rapunzel dancing half-naked in the flames. The sunlight in her golden hair gleamed and glowed with a nearly blinding light that burned her soul. 

“Zhan Tiri, you know I am a righteous woman, purer than the self-righteous and holier-than-thou Puritans who have slaughtered my people in their Lord's name.” 

_“The Christians don’t stand a chance against you.”_

“I am powerful. They are common, vulgar, and weak.”

_“You are divine. The indomitable Queen of Hell.”_

“I am the mistress of the sacred child.”

_“The sacred child is truly beautiful.”_

“She isn’t as pretty as me, though. Tell me, Zhan Tiri, why do I see her dancing there? Why does her innocence seduce me with its nymphet’s charms?” 

_“She is a seductress in disguise,”_ Zhan Tiri replied. 

“Will she be mine forever?” 

_“Only if you let go of her.”_

“Let go of her? Have you misplaced your mind? I would never think of such a thing. I am her mother.” 

The perverted priestess did not want Rapunzel to leave her. She was afraid that somebody else would steal her away and keep her for themselves. A prince, perhaps, or a bandit. Anybody who came between Gothel and her little girl deserved to be burned in the fires of Hell. Her unhallowed lust toward the princess was so powerful that it seared her flesh and bone. Gothel laughed in the voice of a hyena. Her impure thoughts didn’t just motivate her. They had completely overpowered her. No longer was she the household dominatrix that Cassandra scorned and obeyed daily. She was the demon that her mother loathed. The succubus who feared no man. The witch who despised the Puritan world. Gothel did not view herself as a monster. In her mind, she was a beautifully deceptive nymph, and Rapunzel was her nymphet. She only wanted what she thought she deserved. Gothel had crossed the line many times to obtain what she desired, refusing to look back. She already destroyed the childhood of one maiden. The princess in her tower was the next pawn in her sadistic game of power and control. 

_“Your pampered nymphet doesn’t know what’s coming. Does she?”_

The witch’s lips stretched into a wide grin. 

“No, she doesn’t. She has no idea of my unfathomable abilities. The Princess of Pampers is Mommy’s little pet. Mommy’s the one in control. She is the Evil Queen. Her reign will be endless.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Beautifully Deceptive Nymph](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Gothel/Gallery?file=719BackToNormal.png)


	15. Visitor

_"I just expected to meet a horrible witch. Instead, I find a beautiful young woman."_

* * *

Princess Anna stood at the base of the tower. Looking up at the window, she cried out the famous phrase that Gothel used many times.

“Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your golden hair to me!” 

The maiden’s braided rope ladder of golden hair was thrown down. Grabbing onto the hair, Anna was hoisted up toward the window, where she crept her way into the tower. She was astonished to discover that the tower was much larger on the inside than she expected. The dimly lit room had four doorways that led into different areas of Rapunzel’s prison. The interior design was that of a traditional Bavarian cottage merged with a Victorian nursery, complete with modern touches in certain areas. The tower did not utilize electric lighting, with the only source of illumination being from candles and lanterns that were present throughout the room. The Norwegian princess tiptoed across the floor, firmly grasping and wielding her silver sword. She hoped that the witch was nowhere to be found. The visitor of the tower slowly tiptoed backwards when its main occupant made her meek entrance. Rapunzel emerged from behind the doorway to her nursery. The Queen’s daughter stepped out into the light. Armed with her frying pan and Pascal on her shoulder, she noticed the six-foot-two stranger who had climbed her way into her domain. The Princess of Pampers had never seen another woman besides Gothel before. Her azure eyes and braided pigtails of ginger hair were strangely charming. She was pleasantly plump, sporting three-foot-long braids and a hooded cloak of crimson suede. Anna gazed upon the baby-faced princess with emerald eyes and golden hair. Her seventy-five-foot-long French braid coiled around the room in a serpentine fashion, with its tail hanging out the window. A fashionably colorful floral crown of pink, yellow, purple, red, and orange roses adorned her lengthy braided locks of spun gold.

“Sorry, love, I didn’t mean to scare you,” Anna apologized, staring down at the floor.

“I was expecting a handsome prince,” Rapunzel replied.

“I could be your prince.”

Her Highness was not easily won over by Anna’s attempt at smooth flirtation. 

"Who are you? What are you doing in my tower? How did you find me?" 

“Please allow me to introduce myself, Your Highness,” Anna said, bowing at Rapunzel’s feet. 

“Alright, then. Introduce yourself to me.”

“I am Princess Anna of Arendelle, the adorably awkward but feisty daughter of the late King Agnarr and Queen Iduna, baby sister of Queen Elsa. My big sister loves ice, snow, and all things cold. I love chocolate, sandwiches, and Huggies. To make a long story short, I traveled through a portal to your kingdom by means of a magic bean, saw your tower, and climbed it. End of story.”

"What brought you to my tower, Anna of Arendelle? Fate? Destiny?"

“A reindeer.” 

“So you’re telling the truth?” Rapunzel asked.

“The Snow Queen’s sister never lies.” 

Rapunzel cautiously approached Anna. She placed her frying pan on the coffee table and sat down with Anna by the fireplace.

"I suppose I should introduce myself to you," Her Highness said. 

"There's no need. I already know who you are. Your name is Rapunzel Gilda Moore."

"How do you know my name?" Rapunzel asked.

"I will tell you later," Anna promised.

The two women decided to ask questions in order to get to know each other.

“What are Huggies?” the Queen’s daughter asked.

“They’re a brand of diaper.” 

“So you’re like me?” Rapunzel replied.

“An autistic princess who loves wearing and using her diapers? Yes, I am.”

"How do you know that I'm autistic?" Rapunzel asked.

"Just a lucky guess. What kind of diapers do you wear?"

"I wear Size 7 Pampers Cruisers," Rapunzel admitted. "I'm also fond of Baby Dry as well, though I rarely wear those."

"That's cute."

"I'm incontinent. That means I have no control over my bladder and bowels." 

"That's okay."

“By the way, what’s Arendelle?” 

“It’s a Norwegian kingdom.”

“What’s Norwegian?”

“Norwegian is an ethnicity. It’s what I am. Norway is a northwestern European country that’s part of Scandinavia.”

“Where are you from?”

“I come from the Land Without Magic.”

“There’s a land without magic?” Rapunzel gasped.

"Well, it’s more of a misdemeanor, since the magic has been making a comeback since the sixteenth century.” 

“Does anybody else know about my location?” Rapunzel asked.

“Nope, just me.”

“How old are you?” 

“I’m twenty-three.”

“I’m eighteen. My Mommy is one-hundred-and-sixty-eight years old. She’s the only mother I’ve ever known.”

“You’ve been cooped up in this tower for ten years?”

“Mommy’s obsessed with me, so she used her power to imprison me, since she wants me all to herself. I want to break her spell in order to gain the independence and freedom that I crave. The only problem is that I’m her baby doll. Her subservient daughter.” 

“That doesn’t sound right. Real mothers don’t keep their daughters locked away in towers from the outside world. Real mothers love their daughters and risk everything to do what’s best for them.” 

“Not in my Mommy’s world,” Rapunzel sighed. 

“Your Mommy doesn’t love you?”

“She thinks that I’m too weak to handle myself out there. Ever since I was a toddler, she’s always been making the choices for me, never allowing me to have any sense of agency. The only thing I ever got to do on my own was choose my own wardrobe.” 

“That pink-and-gold dirndl does look cute on you,” Anna remarked. 

Rapunzel blushed, giggling at Anna’s response. 

“Thank you, Your Highness.” 

“You’re welcome, baby girl.” 

The Princess of Pampers got down on the floor and crawled into Anna’s embrace, wiggling her butt. Anna was amused by the diapered maiden whose cuteness had bewitched her heart. 

“You never left this tower?”

“It’s protected by a barrier. A force field, if you will. Only visitors can exit and enter.” 

“That’s unfortunate. Since we are no longer strangers, do I have your consent to kiss, cuddle, and display any physical forms of affection toward you?” 

“Yes, you do, but please make sure to be gentle with me.” 

“I will,” Anna promised.

"Anna loves me more than Mommy does. At least she doesn't treat me like a slave or a prisoner,” Rapunzel whispered to Pascal.

“How would your guardian feel about our relationship?” Anna asked.

“Mommy would kill you if she ever found out about us. She always told me that only she is allowed to love me.” 

“What a possessive control freak,” Anna said to herself. 

"How tall are you?" Rapunzel asked.

"I'm six-foot-two," Anna answered. 

"I'm four-foot five."

"You're small," Anna realized.

"I'm a small baby."

"Why are you a small baby?" Anna wondered. 

"My height is the result of a condition known as dwarfism. I am a dwarf. Being small isn't a problem for me. My Mommy thinks it's cute that I'm short. I'm her personal baby doll. Sometimes I wonder if my Mommy actually loves me or if I’m some demon child who’s responsible for ruining her life and destroying her happiness. When I refused to be forced to use the potty, she slapped me, and told me that my diapers were sinful.” 

Anna wrapped her arms around Rapunzel’s waist and held her as protectively as her birth mother. With the young woman’s consent, she kissed her forehead, rocking her gently. 

“There is nothing sinful about your diapers.”

“Am I a bad girl?” Rapunzel wondered.

“No, honey, you’re a good girl."

"So you don't think I'm inherently problematic?" Rapunzel asked.

"You’re not the problem. Your mother is. In fact, she isn’t even your real mother.”

“She isn’t?” Rapunzel asked.

“Your real mother is Queen Arianna of Corona.” 

“I thought my original parents abandoned me?” 

“They didn’t. I visited Her Majesty three days ago and she told me everything. Your father made a deal with your fake mother that involved trading you for rampion and radishes. When he refused to pay up, you were stolen from your crib as punishment for his actions.” 

Rapunzel’s surprise at the revelation of the truth behind her birth and childhood quickly turned into anger at the witch she once thought of as being her mother. 

“Is that wicked witch lurking around here somewhere?” Anna asked. 

“She’s gone for three weeks,” Rapunzel revealed. 

“That’s good. Perhaps we can spend our days together as lovers instead of friends?” 

“Do you want to be my girlfriend?” Rapunzel asked.

“Being your girlfriend sounds wonderful.” 

“Do you feel like kissing me right now?”

“As you wish.” 

Holding onto Anna, Rapunzel leaned in for her first kiss. The Princess of Pampers removed the skirt of her dirndl before she unlaced her bodice and opened the front of her blouse, exposing her breasts. She kissed her girlfriend on the lips. Anna held Rapunzel protectively. Both of the princesses moaned together, savoring the moment. The warmth of true love filled their bodies with the confidence they needed to overcome their situation. Someday, Rapunzel wouldn’t have to live life as her kidnapper’s slave. She would live her own life with Anna by her side. She would finally be free. 

“How does it feel to fall in love at first sight?” Anna asked.

“It feels more magical than I ever imagined,” Rapunzel replied. 

“It gets better.”

“What’s better than a kiss?”

“Close your eyes.”

The Queen’s daughter closed her eyes. She giggled as Anna reached inside her diaper, felt her way downward to her genitalia, and lightly tickled her.

"Coochie, coochie, coo!"

Her Highness was unable to withhold her giggling. The younger sister of Queen Elsa was the first person to ever display honest affection towards the princess. She genuinely adored Her Highness with all of her heart. 

“Will you love me forever?” Rapunzel asked.

“I will,” Anna promised. 

"The witch loves me, but I hate that she doesn’t love my diapers. Do you think they’re cute or gross?”

Anna smiled. She kissed Rapunzel on the cheek, calming her with the gentle touch of her fingers running against her hair. 

"Diapers or no diapers, I will always love you for the beautiful maiden that you are. Nothing will conquer the love between us."

“Do you promise to find a way to rescue me?” Rapunzel replied.

“I promise, and when I promise something, I never break that promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [The Witch's Prisoner](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Rapunzel_Tremaine/Gallery?file=707IJustExpected.png)


	16. Prisoner, Girlfriend, and Captor

_"Hush, little baby, don't say a sword. Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird. If that mockingbird won't sing, Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring."_

* * *

What started as a meeting between two princesses from different worlds quickly transformed into an unexpected romance. Anna acted as a somewhat maternal but heroic figure toward her girlfriend. She was Rapunzel’s caregiver and partner, making sure that she was fed, changed, cuddled, and snuggled for twenty-four hours and seven minutes every day. The Norwegian princess gave all of the love, care, and respect that Rapunzel’s captor never had for her. She was fiercely protective of her Adult-Baby girlfriend. She held nothing but genuine appreciation and compassion for the Princess of Pampers while harboring seriously burning rage toward Rapunzel’s kidnapper and abuser. During the early hours of the morning, in the nursery of the tower, Rapunzel would make love to her girlfriend by engaging in diapered intercourse or humping pillows with her, unafraid to explore her alternative sexuality with the woman she wished to spend the rest of her life with. The magic of true love was stronger than the darkest forces of witchcraft. 

“Want to see something kinky?” Rapunzel asked her girlfriend after breakfast, sitting with her on the floor in her nursery. 

“Sure,” Anna replied. 

Removing Pascal from her shoulder, Rapunzel pulled back the waistband of her diaper and placed the chameleon inside, making sure that he was comfortable within her padding. Rapunzel squirmed like a worm as she felt her reptilian friend wiggling his way around the inside of her diaper. Her high-pitched squeals and giggles excited her girlfriend.

“Is Her Highness being naughty?” Anna teased.

“Super naughty.” 

"Who's a naughty princess?” Anna cooed.

Rapunzel smiled. She pointed to herself.

“That's right, you are!" 

"Am I a cutie in my Pampers?" Rapunzel asked.

"Believe me, Goldilocks, nothing pampers a princess more than Pampers Cruisers."

"Actually, I'm wearing Baby Dry right now," Rapunzel confessed. 

"Even cuter."

Realizing that her bladder was full from drinking four bottles of fruit punch, Rapunzel released Pascal from her diaper, unleashing a flood of urine into her diaper. She loved being wet. 

“Does the soggy princess need a new diaper? Does she want to get cleaned up and cuddle with her girlfriend?”

“Not yet,” Rapunzel replied. 

“Does being soggy make you happy?”

“Yes.” 

“Why does it make you happy?”

“Because soggy diapers are a better sensory experience than messy ones.” 

“Totally,” Anna agreed. 

Rapunzel waddled toward Anna to give her a hug. Anna was flung across the room by invisible hands and pinned to the wall. The happiness faded from Rapunzel’s eyes as she felt her childlike joy being sucked from her. 

“Anna? What’s going on?” Her Highness asked.

“I don’t know,” Anna replied. 

The familiar sound of Gothel’s laughter was heard from behind Rapunzel. 

“What a touching display of affection.” 

Rapunzel turned around to face the horrid witch. 

“You’ve been a naughty little girl, Rapunzel,” Gothel chuckled. 

Anna pointed her sword at her girlfriend's captor, enraged by the old woman's disdainful smirk. 

"You're the witch," Rapunzel's girlfriend gasped.

"I prefer to be known as Gothel," the witch replied, approaching her prisoner. 

“Stay away from her!” Anna shouted. 

The witch grabbed onto Rapunzel's braid. The Princess of Pampers ran her fingers along the sides of her scalp, praying that her captor would be gentler toward her braided hair.

“Rapunzel, I am seriously disappointed in you. I’ve been busy with errands for three weeks, decide to go back to the tower, and find that you’ve betrayed me by allowing another woman into your bed? Is your dear old Mommy not good enough for her baby girl anymore?” 

The Queen’s daughter snarled. She glared at her prisoner, displaying her buck teeth as she did her hardest to be taken seriously. 

“I’m not your baby girl.” 

“Speak up, Rapunzel. I can’t hear you when you’re mumbling.”

“Did I mumble, Mommy? Or should I even call you that?” 

Gothel’s eyes became filled with fear as Rapunzel angrily stomped toward her. The princess grabbed her wrist, twisting it around with all of the strength in her body, wishing to bring as much pain to her abuser as payback for her dishonesty and brainwashing. Snarling in the manner of an annoyed canine, the Princess of Pampers threw the witch to the floor, standing over her. 

“Rapunzel? What is the meaning of this outrageous behavior?” Gothel demanded. 

“You lied to me. Throughout my childhood, you’ve pretended to love me and spoiled me, but now I know the truth. You’re no mother to me.” 

“What’s gotten into you?” Gothel asked. 

“You’re a heartless monster. You’ve always put me down as if you’re bigger and more powerful than me, making me seem as if I’m a distressed damsel who can’t save herself. Now, the tables have turned. Rapunzel knows best.” 

“Rapunzel knows best?” Gothel laughed. “Rapunzel’s so mature now? Such a clever, grown-up miss.” 

Rapunzel slowly backed away as the witch crept closer toward her. She did not flinch or scream when her captor slapped her. Anna was beyond infuriated at this point. Channeling her inner Viking version of Red Riding Hood, she withdrew her sword from her belt and let out a wild scream as she charged at Gothel, hellbent on slicing the she-wolf’s head from her body in a clean cut. Gothel snapped her fingers, transporting herself and Anna to the grounds of the garden outside the tower. She smirked at the princess. Anna’s sword failed her. Her weapon melted into a puddle of silver. 

“Stay away from my baby. She belongs to her Mommy.” 

Anna glanced at Gothel with nothing but hatred in her eyes.

“She’s not your baby,” Elsa’s sister said. 

“She is my property. My prisoner. I alone decide what’s best for her.” 

“You can keep her shackled in your embrace, but you can’t prevent me from trying to free her,” Anna argued. 

“Do you hear her? Calling out your name?” Gothel asked.

Rapunzel’s screams were heard from the tower. 

“Anna? Are you alright?”

Gothel looked up at her prisoner, who was looking down from the window of her nursery. 

“I will free her from your prison,” Anna boasted.

“No, you won’t. You will fail her. You might as well head back to your homeland and spend the rest of your morning in a local tavern where you’ll get so intoxicated by the consumption of alcoholic beverages that you’ll end up soaking your Huggies in the midst of your stupor.”

The witch walked over to Anna and kicked her in the stomach. 

“You abused her. I loved her.”

“What do you know about love?” Gothel sneered.

“More than you. You're anything but a mother. All you know is how to kidnap, brainwash, and enslave an autistic child.” 

The witch smiled at her wounded rival.

“Mother knows best.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Heartless Monster](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Gothel/Gallery?file=707TheWitch.png)


	17. Gilded Cage

_"A prisoner? Silly child, this is not a prison. This is a castle. A beautiful castle in the middle of an enchanted forest."_

* * *

Closing the shutters of the tower’s entrance, Gothel paid no attention to the mournful pleas and sobs of her prisoner. Her warning to Anna was alarmingly true. She wanted the Princess of Pampers all to herself. No other woman was allowed to love her. 

“What did I clearly say?” the witch raged. 

“I’m sorry,” Rapunzel sniffled. 

“Sorry? Is that all you have to say to me?!”

The witch screamed in Rapunzel’s face. Her prisoner continued sobbing as she was forced to undress herself. She laid down on the floor of her nursery and lifted her legs up, spreading them open. Her emerald eyes met the lustful gaze of the witch. Gothel’s crazed expression scared her.

“Children should listen. How could you not obey?” 

“I was lonely atop that tower,” Rapunzel whimpered.

"Your Mommy isn't enough company for you?"

"I wanted somebody to help me to be independent and seek my freedom." 

“Children should not be independent. Children need their parents. They need to see and learn.” 

The Queen’s daughter sucked her thumb for comfort, making eye contact with her abuser while cuddling with her teddy bear.

“I’m not your baby anymore,” Rapunzel admitted. 

“You are my baby. This tower was supposed to be your home away from home.”

“Why can't you listen to me? I wish to go outside and experience the world.”

“You wish to go outside and experience the world so you can leave your dear old Mommy alone? No, I won’t allow such a thing to happen. Love exists out there in the world, I know, but what makes you think that another woman besides me is capable of climbing into your tower and making love to you? You are your Mommy’s baby doll. You belong to her. Who out there could possibly love you more than your guardian? I spent eighteen years by your side, raising you as my pampered princess. Your bowels submit. Your bladder succumbs. Why does your infantile mind resist me?” 

“Please let me go,” Rapunzel begged.

“Is it because I’m old and ugly? Do I embarrass you? Are you ashamed of me?”

Rapunzel felt as if her soul was crushed and her heart was broken. The sanity of her captor had reached the breaking point of no return. She refused to acknowledge her actions as being abusive and predatory. She was so caught up in the delusion that she was Rapunzel’s foster mother that she was blind to the fact that Her Highness was the victim of an obsessively overprotective succubus who only saw her as a plaything instead of a person. 

“Is it a crime to love someone who sees me for myself and not an imprisoned slave?” Rapunzel argued. 

“I gave you protection, and yet you disobeyed me.”

"Did you honestly think that I would stay within this tower and remain as your baby girl forever?"

"You lied to me. Why didn’t you tell me that a stranger was visiting you without my permission? Good baby girls listen to their Mommies and do everything they ask without questioning their judgement or authority." 

“You’re not my Mommy.”

“I am your Mommy. Stay with me, my little nymphet.”

“Stop calling me that!”

Summoning a paddle, Gothel smiled. Rapunzel bent over and closed her eyes. Her padded bottom was repeatedly spanked with relentless force as punishment for creating a problem that didn’t exist. The Queen’s daughter screamed as loudly as she could. Her screams were ignored by the witch. 

“Have you learned your lesson yet?” Gothel asked.

“Fuck you,” Rapunzel snapped. 

“Wrong answer.” 

Rapunzel cried as the witch grabbed onto her golden braid. Gothel fetched a pair of scissors from within her cloak. These were the same scissors that the witch had used to kill Rapunzel's father. The princess knew what her captor was going to do with her. She was going to be stripped of her agency by having her golden hair cut off and being imprisoned within the tower as her captor's babied slave forever. The Princess of Pampers didn't wish to leave her girlfriend behind. She also wished to avoid spending the rest of her life as the witch's submissive plaything.

“Please don’t cut my hair.” 

“You’ve brought this on yourself, you slutty little girl."

"I'm a good girl!"

"Good girls don't invite strangers into their homes."

"My girlfriend isn't a stranger."

"I’m going to cut off all that precious hair and make sure that you learn to be a proper daughter."

"Let go of me!"

"If a spanking doesn't change the error of your ways, then maybe a haircut will teach you to respect your elders.” 

“Leave me alone!”

“A lesson needs to be learned here.”

"No!"

The Princess of Pampers released herself from her captor's grasp. She snatched the scissors from the witch. Nobody was going to cut Rapunzel's hair except Rapunzel herself. With a defiant scream and vengeful tears, she sliced off seventy feet of her braid. The scissors fell to the ground. The golden rope removed itself from Gothel’s hands and landed on the floor. The princess had severed her ties with her abuser. She was no longer Gothel’s slave and plaything. She was her own person. Her life had begun. Rapunzel knew best. However, the battle between the prisoner and her captor was far from over.

“You want me to be the monster?” Gothel snarled. “Fine. Now I’m the monster.”

Grabbing the princess by her five-foot-long braid, she shoved a pacifier into her mouth to silence her and shackled her wrists, dragging her golden-haired prisoner into the main chamber of the tower where she was placed in her highchair. This was Gothel’s idea of the ultimate punishment for her prisoner. Her own twisted form of timeout. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Flaxen-Haired Songbird](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Rapunzel_Tremaine/Gallery?file=709NeverFindYou.png)


	18. Best Laid Plans

_ "I'm getting you out of this tower once and for all." _

* * *

“Thank you,” Anna said to her hook-handed waiter, giving him a tip. 

“Enjoy your evening,” the waiter replied.

Anna sat with the members of the Princess Squad at their table in the banquet hall of the Snuggly Duckling. The princesses were a multicultural group of young women from various kingdoms. The members of the squad included Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, and Tiana. For their evening meal together, the squad had dined on corn dogs, fried chicken livers, and a side of freshly sliced oranges. The oranges were seedless, which was good for Snow White, since she couldn’t tolerate fruit with seeds. Not since the incident between her and her stepmother. 

“How do you feel about being our newest member of our squad?” Cinderella asked. 

“It’s fine, but I’ve got a problem on my hands,” Anna confessed. 

“A problem?” Cinderella replied.

“What’s wrong?” Snow White asked. 

“My girlfriend is being kept on a tight leash.”

“She’s a dog?” Snow White assumed.

“She’s a person.”

“Is she cursed?” Belle guessed.

“No.”

“Poisoned?” Snow White wondered.

“Nope.” 

“Kidnapped and enslaved?” Belle replied.

“Yes. My girlfriend happens to the prisoner of a wicked witch who keeps her in a tower located in the heart of her enchanted garden. Her name is Rapunzel.”

“Rapunzel?” Snow White gasped.

“The Princess of Pampers?” Aurora replied.

“Daughter of Queen Arianna and the late King Frederic?” Belle chimed in.

“Yes, yes, and yes.” 

“Why does she wear Pampers?” Aurora asked.

“She was never potty-trained,” Belle guessed.

“Also, she’s a victim of emotional and sexual abuse, and I wish to help her, but her tower is protected by the strongest form of dark magic. Only visitors are able to enter and exit. I can only imagine what unspeakable crimes her captor is doing to her at this moment.” 

“She sounds like my stepmother except thirteen times worse,” Snow White remarked. 

“She is a monster by another name.”

“I do hope to God that all will be well,” Snow White prayed. 

“Do you have any suggestions on how to free her?” Anna asked.

“Put her abuser under a sleeping curse,” Aurora suggested. 

“Ask nicely and see if the witch is willing to hand her over to you,” Snow White replied.

“Miss White, what did I tell you about that idealistic optimism of yours?” Belle asked. 

Snow White sighed, looking down at the floor.

“It needs a reality check.”

“Freeing Rapunzel from her tower will not be an easy task,” Belle advised Elsa’s sister. 

“I know,” Anna replied.

“Only an act of true love will set the pampered princess free from her prison.”

“What must be done?” Aurora asked,

“Such a deed requires strength, courage, and sacrifice,” Belle replied.

“Strength, courage, and sacrifice?” Anna chortled.

“That’s what she said.”

“Sorry, ladies, but you’re talking to a woman who has all three of these qualities. She has braved a frozen wasteland, journeyed to the northern wilderness of her kingdom, stole a reindeer from a Sami robber, thawed her big sister’s frozen heart, punched her ex-boyfriend after finding out he planned on taking her kingdom, and restored summer to the land. I’m pretty sure that she can handle a dirty old madwoman who thinks she’s her girlfriend’s foster mother.”

“That’s an impressive list of selfless deeds,” Aurora remarked.

Aurora blew a kiss to Anna. The plus-sized princess smiled and thanked Snow White’s girlfriend for the affectionate gift. 

“Wish me luck, ladies,” Anna said. 

“May you live happily ever after!” the Princess Squad cheered. 

Grabbing her diaper bag from underneath her butt, Anna got up from the table, hitched a ride on Sven, and galloped out of the tavern. She hoped that Rapunzel was alive and well. Her handsome princess would be coming to her rescue on her valiant steed of a reindeer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Snow White](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Snow_White/Gallery?file=116SnowWhiteHumming.png)


	19. Downfall

_"You were wrong about the world, and you were wrong about me, and I will never let you use my hair again!"_

* * *

Her Highness screamed through the pacifier gag that had been forced into her mouth, staring angrily at Gothel. The witch chuckled in arousal from the observation of the princess as she wiggled around in her highchair, struggling to free herself from the unwanted bondage that was thrust upon her. Seeing the Queen’s daughter as a weak, helpless, and frightened little girl helped to remind Gothel that she was in control. She was the adult in the tower. Rapunzel was the child.

“Do you understand what happens to baby girls who refuse to behave themselves?” Gothel asked. 

The princess pouted. She gave the middle finger to her abuser and kidnapper. 

“I do not approve of your rebel streak.”

The temper of Her Highness intensified. Using all of her will power, she broke free of her chains, removing the pacifier gag from her mouth. She was done being a good baby girl. Now was the time to fight back.

“I fucking hate you!” 

“Excuse me?” Gothel snapped. 

“You heard me.”

“Rapunzel, it’s over. Stop fighting me.”

“No, I won’t! I will never stop fighting you.” 

“You were planning on running away from me with that obese glutton. You have seriously crossed the line and broken my heart.”

“Broken your heart?” Rapunzel replied. 

“Don’t attempt to play dumb with me. You know what I’m talking about. I have no idea what makes you think that being a slutty little girl gives you the right to disobey your mother, but this misbehavior needs to stop.”

“What misbehavior?” 

Snarling crazily, Gothel walked to Rapunzel’s highchair. She raised her hand to smack her prisoner. Rapunzel turned the tables on her captor. The witch was the one to receive punishment. Her face ended up being slapped. 

“Do you dare strike your own Mommy?” Gothel growled.

“Shut up, you pervert!” 

“You don’t talk to your Mommy like that.”

“You are not my Mommy. Are you supposed to make me feel sorry for you? Well, guess what, bitch? I don’t. My girlfriend isn’t a glutton. She’s beautiful. You’re the one who’s crossed the line. Any maiden would gladly run away from you. You murdered my innocence and raped my childhood. What you’ve done to me is irredeemable.”

“Everything I did was to keep you safe from the dangers of the world outside this tower.”

“Bullshit! Throughout my childhood, you’ve told me that the real world was dark and cruel, but you’ve made it alarmingly clear that the only thing dark and cruel about it are the monsters who make it their home. Monsters like you.” 

“You know I hate that word.” 

“I hate you as well.”

The witch took out her ebony dagger from within her cleavage. She kissed the blade, grinning at Rapunzel. The Princess of Pampers stared at the dagger. 

“Are you going to hurt me as punishment?” Her Highness asked. 

“Sweetie, I would never hurt you. You’re not the victim. This is my story, not just yours. I want what I deserve.” 

Rapunzel wiped away her tears as Gothel grabbed her hair and wrapped it around the hook above the main window. She opened the shutters, looking down at the wilderness below. If Gothel had been an animagus, she would surely be a bird of prey, feeding on the remnants of the carrion that was once her prisoner’s childhood innocence. She was the nightmare version of an Autism Mom in the worst way possible. 

“Have you ever once thought about me as a person? Did you ever stop to think about my hopes, dreams, and feelings?” Rapunzel retorted. 

“All done.”

“No! I’m not done. I will not be silenced by your voice. I refuse to go speechless, no matter how hard you suffocate me.”

Gothel did not pay attention to Rapunzel’s warning. She gazed down at her garden below. Once again, Anna stood at the base of the tower, calling out her lover’s name. 

“Rapunzel? Rapunzel, let down your golden hair to me!” 

The Princess of Pampers realized what her abuser was planning to do. She was setting up a trap for her girlfriend. Gothel lowered the hair down to Anna. The Norwegian princess grabbed onto the end of the braid and climbed her way into the tower, where the witch greeted her with a wicked smile and sadistic cackling. 

“You again?” Anna asked. 

“Good afternoon, Your Highness.” 

“Release my girlfriend at once,” Anna commanded.

“I shall do no such thing. It appears that you have come to rescue my little nymphet from her gilded cage, but the succubus has her prey in her clutches, and she will scratch out your eyes so that you will never see your precious ray of sunshine again.” 

“Nymphet? You nicknamed my girlfriend after Dolores Haze?” Anna replied. 

“I will do much more to her than that once you’re out of her life.”

Pulling her prisoner’s girlfriend into her embrace, Gothel screeched as she slashed at Anna’s eyes with her claws, brutally and bloodily blinding her. The Norwegian princess pressed her hands against her eyes. She cried out in agony. Rapunzel was horrified. 

“Anna!” Her Highness screamed. 

The body of Elsa’s sister fell to the floor. Rapunzel climbed out of her highchair and ran to her partner’s side, placing her hand over her mouth so she would not vomit upon seeing the damage that Gothel did to her eyes. 

“Look what you made me do, Rapunzel.”

These words from Gothel’s mouth were the last straw for her prisoner. 

“What did you just fucking say?” Her Highness snarled. 

“Don’t use that tone with me, little lady.”

“You don’t control me. Not anymore. Do you want to know? Because you have no power over me.”

Gothel got down on all fours, scurrying towards Rapunzel so she could slap her. Rapunzel grabbed her abuser by the wrist and held onto her ringlets, baring her teeth. The witch screamed as blood dripped from her forehead and her tear ducts, staring at the princess. Her scalp was torn from her head. She heard her mother’s laughter inside of her mind. Rapunzel backed away from her abuser, rubbing the front of her diaper to check if she needed to be changed. She was mildly soggy. Her captor was dangerously enraged. The witch caressed the golden hair that she cut off. She hallucinated the hair turning from golden blonde to brown. The same shade of brown as feces. The witch turned around, facing herself in the mirror. Her reflection shifted into the image of Maleficent laughing in her face. She screamed at her mother to shut up. Her mother refused to listen. Maleficent knew best. Gothel did not. The witch asked who the fairest of them all was. Maleficent pointed to Rapunzel. Gothel could not bear the truth any longer. Surely nobody in the kingdom could be fairer than her. Not Rapunzel. Not Cassandra. Not even that idiotic Snow White. There were no words for Gothel to form from her mouth. She screamed. Her scream was that of a banshee. The Princess of Pampers closed her eyes and covered her ears to avoid being sent into a meltdown. The witch stumbled backwards, hitting her head against the table. Her downfall ended with her body landing on the floor. The fall did not kill her. She was unconscious and her bones were broken, but she was still alive, though Rapunzel was unaware of this. She was sobbing over her girlfriend’s body. She prayed for Anna to stay with her. She didn’t want her girlfriend to leave her. Three of Rapunzel’s tears landed into Anna’s eyes. The damage was reversed. Her sight was restored. Blinking, she looked at Rapunzel’s face and sat upright, hugging her partner. Rapunzel cried joyfully. Her abuser was gone. She was free at last.

“Did I ever tell you I had a thing for blondies?” Anna asked. 

The two princesses kissed and cuddled each other. 

“You were my new dream,” Rapunzel told her girlfriend.

Anna was flattered. 

“And you were mine.” 

“Since the witch is dead and gone, do you want to head into the nursery for some playtime?” Rapunzel asked. 

“Perhaps we should leave the tower first.”

“Perhaps not.” 

Anna carried Rapunzel into the nursery. She sat down at the bay window with the princess in her arms, snuggling with her. Rapunzel had many emotions storming inside of her brain in the wake of her abuser’s defeat. She adored her newfound girlfriend. She hated her abuser. She loved her fake mother. She was hungry for something other than hazelnut soup. She was curiously horny about what the inside of her partner’s diaper felt like. She was thirsty for any form of physical affection. She craved blood, guts, and chocolate cake. Chocolate was something that she never got to eat. While there was no doubt that Rapunzel was seriously traumatized, she was already on the path to her healing journey. Therapists did not exist in her world. They only existed in the Land Without Magic. Her own form of therapy manifested as her girlfriend and the birth mother she hoped to return to.

“What would you like to do?” Anna asked.

“Honestly, I don’t know,” Rapunzel replied. 

“Do you want me to sing you a lullaby? Cradle you in my arms? Give you a kiss or a warm hug?” 

“Cradle me.” 

“As you wish.”

Walking out of the nursery and into the kitchen, Anna sat down in a chair next to the coffee table in front of the fireplace. Cradling the princess in her arms like her big sister did when she was little, the Norwegian princess smiled at her girlfriend. Her girlfriend smiled back. Anna remembered a lullaby from her childhood. She cleared her throat and broke into song in her native language: 

_Sov, baby, søvn,_

_Hyttevalen vår er dypt,_

_Det lille lammet er på grønt,_

_Med ull fleece så myk og ren,_

_Sov, baby, søvn._

_Sov, baby, søvn,_

_Nede der trebinene kryper,_

_Vær alltid som lammet så mildt,_

_Et snilt, søtt og blidt barn._

_Sov, baby, søvn._

“Was that a Norwegian lullaby?” Rapunzel asked.

“Yes, baby girl. Yes, it was.” 

“Do you know any other lullabies?”

“The dark and scary kind? Or the soothing and heartwarming variety?”

“Soothing and heartwarming,” Rapunzel replied. 

“I know one other song about a place where the river meets the sea and how there’s water full of memory. Something to do with things being found when all is lost? My mother sang it to me and my sister during bedtime when she was alive.”

“Did your Mommy love me?”

“She loved me, but my big sister was always her favorite. I was the spare. I didn’t hate Elsa. I was just annoyed that she was more popular than me. I am condemned to live in her shadow. Part of me wishes to talk about my feelings with her. She always said that love was an open door. My sister preferred ruling over her kingdom of isolation over opening up the gates.” 

“Your sister sounds like an interesting woman.” 

“Are you ready to leave this prison of a tower behind once and for all?” Anna asked.

“I’m ready as I’ll ever be,” Rapunzel replied.

Anna grabbed her diaper bag and her girlfriend’s frying pan. Using the cast-off braid as a rope ladder, she climbed down the tower with Rapunzel safely securing herself by wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s waist, with Pascal on top of her head. The barrier that Gothel had formed over the tower was broken. Rapunzel looked up at the prison that functioned as her home away from home. Part of her missed her tower. The other part of her hated being trapped within its walls as an imprisoned slave to her captor. The two princesses exited the western woods. Anna jogged for ten miles until she reached the Queen’s palace in the heart of the village. The palace guards stood on both sides of the entrance. 

“Good evening, Your Highness,” the first guard said.

“Is that the lost princess in your arms?” the second guard asked.

“Yes, she is,” Anna replied. 

“How did you find her?” the first guard wondered.

“I rescued the Queen’s daughter from the clutches of a perverted witch who kept her locked away in a tower.” 

The guards looked at each other before one of them answered. 

“We shall alert your arrival to Her Majesty immediately. Come inside. Make yourself at home. Our hearts are warmed by the knowledge that Her Highness has returned to her homeland.” 

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Rapunzel was carried into the main hall of the palace. The main hall was the throne room. Stained glass windows and purple banners depicting golden crosses were abundant throughout the room. On a dais at the back of the room stood the Queen’s throne. Her husband’s throne had been removed after he was murdered by the witch. Anna kissed Rapunzel, tickling her tummy. 

“I’m home!” Rapunzel giggled.

“Yes, you are, honey. Welcome home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Braided Rope Ladder](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Rapunzel_Tremaine/Gallery?file=709PlanningEscape.png)


	20. Found Family

_ "A family always needs to be able to find one another." _

* * *

Queen Arianna stood on the balcony outside her husband’s bedroom, sending her thirteen-hundredth lantern into the sky. The Captain of the Guard watched Her Majesty. 

“Your Majesty, the maids are serving chicken-fried schnitzel, bratwurst, and sauerkraut for dinner in the dining room,” the Captain announced.

"Sounds delicious."

“We should probably head inside for the rest of our evening.”

“We can’t give up on my daughter,” the King’s wife replied. 

“I recognize that you are optimistic, but I don’t want you to starve. I care about you.”

“Thank you, but I’m not hungry.” 

“What troubles you?” the Captain asked.

“I stayed up all night hoping that my baby girl would return to her mother. One of my lanterns could help guide her back to me. It’s been eighteen years since she was kidnapped from her crib. Must we give up hope so quickly?”

Without her husband by her side, Queen Arianna had isolated herself from the staff of her palace since the night her daughter went missing. The only member of the royal family she interacted with was the Captain of the Guard. He loved her. She loved him. He once asked her if she wanted to be his bride. She gently turned him down, replying that nobody could replace her beautifully problematic husband. The Captain respected her answer. Her Majesty would rather live as a widow than spend the rest of her life as a married woman in the company of another man who wasn't her spouse.

“Guess who’s returned from the western woods?”

The King’s wife turned around. Anna stood in front of the doorway, holding her eighteen-year-old daughter in her arms. 

“Rapunzel?” the Queen gasped. 

Anna handed Rapunzel over to the woman who never got the chance to raise her and protect her. The Queen’s daughter and her mother embraced each other in silence. 

“I missed you so much,” Queen Arianna wept.

“Blame it on the witch,” Rapunzel replied. 

“Words cannot find the power to describe what it felt to be away from you for eighteen years. I never got the chance to be your mother. You meant the world to me. I would have happily stayed by your side in your nursery and cared for you. All the toys we could have shared. The games we could have played. The diapers I would have changed.”

“How strange that you mentioned my diapers.”

“Why’s it strange?” the King’s wife asked.

“Since my abuser never potty-trained me, I got to keep my Pampers, which means you can start over with me. You have your baby girl now.” 

“My beautiful baby,” Queen Arianna said, hugging her daughter even tighter than before.

“I’m so happy to be with my real Mommy and Daddy.”

“Your Daddy is dead,” the Captain of the Guard replied.

The Queen turned around. She slapped the Captain across the face. 

“What?” Rapunzel gasped. 

“I’m so sorry,” the Captain apologized. 

“My Daddy is dead? Who killed him?” Rapunzel asked. 

“A witch did.”

“A witch? Give me her name and I will gladly avenge my father’s demise.”

The Queen promised to her daughter that she would reveal the identity of her husband’s killer when she was older. 

“Do you promise?” Rapunzel replied.

“I promise, and when I promise something, I never break that promise.” 

Anna followed Her Majesty and Her Highness into the bedroom of the palace. Queen Arianna sat down on the bed, holding her beloved Rapunzel as if she hadn’t been stolen from her crib. Rapunzel did her best to act babyish. She wiggled around and kicked her legs. Her smile revealed her buck teeth. Her mother tickled her toes. She and her daughter giggled together. The King’s wife had another bedroom downstairs. The bedroom below her husband’s domain doubled as Rapunzel’s childhood nursery. 

“It’s okay, sweetie. Your real Mommy’s here to protect you,” Queen Arianna cooed. “No more towers. No more mean old witches. No more cursed deals with deadly prices. Just comfort, safety, and security.”

“Don’t forget finding true love with yours truly,” Anna replied. 

“I haven’t forgotten about you, Anna of Arendelle. Thank you for finding my daughter and rescuing her. What would you like your reward to be?”

“I wish for nothing more than to be a part of your world,” Anna requested.

“Your wish is my command.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [The Queen's Daughter](https://disney.fandom.com/wiki/Lanterns?file=Secret_of_the_Sun_Drop_10.png)


	21. Happily Ever Aftermath

_"When there is kindness, there is goodness. When there is goodness, there is magic."_

* * *

The kingdom rejoiced when news spread that the Queen’s daughter had returned to her birth mother. The villagers celebrated in the form of a festival that lasted for three weeks. All of the societal outcasts who were shunned by the Puritans of society visited the palace to pay homage to Her Highness. Rapunzel blessed all of the ruffians, thugs, and misfits with kisses on their forehead during a tea party that she was hosting at the Snuggly Duckling alongside her mother and her girlfriend. They were her guests and her subjects. She was their companion in a world corrupted by injustice, superstition, and idiotic bigotry. 

“Looks like I need to make more tea,” Rapunzel remarked, pouring the remnants of the beverage into Anna’s teacup. 

“How about if I make the tea instead of you?” Anna suggested. 

“Thanks, Anna,” Rapunzel replied. 

“You’re the best girlfriend that my daughter could have,” Queen Arianna commented. 

Anna walked away from the table with the tea kettle. Rapunzel and Queen Arianna ignited a conversation between each other to make themselves feel more connected. 

“You look cute this morning,” the Queen remarked.

Wanting to look her best, the Queen’s daughter was wearing a lavender onesie and a pair of pink-and-purple striped tights over her diaper. She rarely attended public events with her Pampers Cruisers exposed. The reason for this was because she didn’t want to be the target of unintended harassment and bullying by certain villagers who came from the wrong side of town. 

“How do our subjects feel about my identity as an autistic and incontinent Adult-Baby who loves her diapers?” Her Highness wondered. 

“Most of them love you. Some of them hate you,” the King’s wife confessed. 

“Why would anybody hate me?”

“Because of your Adult-Baby lifestyle, some parents within the Puritanical community are concerned for the safety of their children. They falsely think of you as a predator in disguise simply because you’re a small adult who acts and dresses in a younger fashion than her actual age. Most people don’t realize that the concepts of diaper fetishism and infantilism are not tantamount to pedophilia.”

Rapunzel spat out her tea. She slammed her baby bottle down on the table, snarling furiously. 

“As someone who was harmed by a predator since childhood, those parents are being disgustingly insensitive out of fear and spite. They aren’t concerned for their children’s safety. Those people are simply covering their own asses so they don’t make themselves look bad. They just want to create a problem that doesn’t exist. Those monsters should be executed as punishment for disrespecting their Queen’s daughter.”

"You can't solve all of the world's problems by yourself," the Queen advised her daughter. 

"Why not?" Rapunzel asked.

“Sometimes the worst situations are the ones that can't be easily resolved. I know you’re angry, baby girl, but there are some things we can’t control. There have always been people in this world who are afraid of what they don’t understand or respect. Their fear transforms into hatred. Their hatred manifests into misconceptions. Misconceptions become stereotypes. Stereotypes become weapons used against the marginalized to further their oppression by mainstream society.”

“Why does such a form of oppression happen?” Rapunzel wondered.

“When members of mainstream society can’t understand a certain group of people, they learn to fear them, and then they see their victims as monsters. These people are professionally known as bigots.”

“Do you have any advice for helping me confront these bigots?” Rapunzel asked.

Smiling at her daughter, the Queen hugged her, patting her on the bottom as she kissed her forehead. 

“Remember that the love of your family is stronger than the demons of hatred. Be brave, be smart, and most importantly, be true to yourself.”

“Love is stronger than hatred?” Rapunzel asked.

“It’s the most powerful magic in all of the realms. Love breaks curses. Love conquers the darkest evils. Love helps a person to see the beauty within the beast. The power of love is a weapon that is wielded by the brave and the bold.” 

“I know, but I’m still concerned about the monsters. When I was the witch’s prisoner, she warned me that within fiction, there is truth. She told me that there were many different types of men in the world. Werewolves. Phantoms. Vampires. Demon barbers. I was advised to beware of wolves.” 

“Did Gothel think that all men were monsters?” Queen Arianna asked.

“She did. I was told by her that wolves are handsome but horrid beasts with a thirst for blood and a hunger for women, prowling through the woods in search of virginal prey to feed on. They use their charm to seduce their beautiful victims, kidnap them and hold them hostage, feast on their flesh, drink their blood, and take pleasure in robbing them of their innocence through violent acts of untamed carnality. Her bedtime stories were my worst nightmares. She also never allowed me to cut my own hair. My hair changed length after it was cut. It used to be seventy-five feet long, but now it's five feet." 

“Your shortened length makes it easier for your Mommy to braid and decorate your lovely golden locks,” the King’s wife replied.

“Goldilocks?” Rapunzel asked.

“If that’s what you want to be called, then that shall be your official nickname. Just don’t go breaking into the homes of bears, stealing the porridge, sitting in their chairs, and sleeping in their beds. Okay, cutie pie?”

“Okay, Mommy.”

Rapunzel had grown adjusted to living in the palace instead of her tower or the witch’s cottage. She learned to shut memories of Gothel out of her mind whenever she referred to Queen Arianna as her “Mommy” instead of her “Mother”. The former reminded her of what she went through during her childhood as her captor’s slave and prisoner. Now that she was free from her abuser, she no longer had to worry about being kidnapped or exploited again. She was with her mother now. Her real mother. Not Gothel. The madwoman who kidnapped and abused her was not any sort of mother as far as Her Majesty was concerned. Rapunzel knew that she was safe with the Queen and Princess Anna as her caregivers. The dominatrix known as the Mistress of the Western Woods was dead and gone. Her prisoner was a free woman. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [A Princess Among Thugs and Ruffians](https://disney.fandom.com/wiki/Rapunzel/Gallery%2FFilms_and_Television?file=I%27ve_got_a_dream.jpg)


	22. Lament of the Reluctant Scullion

_ "If she wants to eat bread, then she will have to earn it. Out with this kitchen maid!" _

* * *

“Peel faster, you ungodly child! You’re wasting our time and our patience.”

Cassandra sat on a stool in front of the hearth where she slept. Peeling the skin from a Granny Smith apple, she had been ordered by the Nightshade Sisters to make apple pies for them. They acted as her guardians while her biological mother was busy with her errands. The thirty-four-year-old maidservant spent her life cooking, cleaning, and toiling for her mother, her coven, and to avoid being kicked out of the house since she was afraid of being seen as disobedient. 

“If you manage to get your work done, you can go to the ball,” Drizella teased. 

“Shut up,” Cassandra hissed.

“You’re welcome to join us for dinner in the parlor after you’ve finished peeling and stacking all of those apples,” Sugracha promised. 

“What’s for dinner?” Cassandra demanded.

“Sausage rolls, onion rings, and hazelnut soup.” 

“I’d rather have an apple than dine at your table as a member of your sisterhood,” Maleficent’s granddaughter replied. 

“Do you wish to arouse the wrath of your mother?” 

“No, I don’t.”

“Then you will do as we say. Just because your mother’s isn’t here to dominate you doesn’t mean that her rules haven’t changed.” 

“I shall obey, Miss Tremaine,” Cassandra sighed. 

“That’s a good girl.” 

The laughter of the witches was poisonous to Cassandra’s ears. She was a good girl. A mindless slave. Not allowed to be her own person. She was Cinderella working as an indentured servant in the manor of her personal Lady Tremaine, minus Drizella’s sister. She remembered how outraged she was at her mother’s mistreatment and obsession with Rapunzel. She hoped that the princess would be able to get the help she needed if she survived her abuse and escaped the clutches of the woman whom she was forced to obey out of fear. Cassandra placed her peeled apple on top of the pile she had already created.

“What do apples symbolize?” Maleficent’s granddaughter asked.

Sugracha answered the maidservant’s question. 

"Apples symbolize health, temptation, and wisdom. If they're poisoned, something wicked is bound to happen whenever the victim takes a bite."

The granddaughter of Maleficent was glad that she wasn’t Snow White’s daughter. Apples would have disgusted her. She still had an entire barrel of apples to peel and stack before she could earn her meal. Meals weren’t supposed to be worked for. They were meant to be given freely. 

“How come Rapunzel gets everything handed to her while I work for my daily bread?” Cassandra asked. 

“Because she’s Mommy’s little princess,” Lady Caine chuckled, smiling smugly at the servant of her mistress.

“She’s royalty. You’re a peasant,” Sugracha replied.

“So my mother gives everything to the Princess of Pampers, keeping her as her pet, and I’m stuck here in this hellhole working my ass off?”

“Be lucky that she didn’t kick you out of house and home,” Sugracha laughed.

“Fuck you.”

“Such defiant language from a dirty commoner,” Drizella commented.

“I’m not dirty!”

“Then why are you so filthy? You could be another Cinderella.”

Cassandra growled with rage at the answers she received. Her wrath had nothing to do with the fact that Rapunzel had been chosen over her. Gothel was the one she had a bone to pick with. Since she was a little girl, Cassandra lived in the shadow of her mother. She knew there was a line between the winners and the losers. The luckless and the blessed. She was forbidden from crossing that line to achieve her dreams. Doing her humble duties with a smile on her face wasn’t enough for her mother. She had to work twice as hard and twice as swiftly for any chance at being given a hug or a pat on the head. If her mother’s love was to be earned, then so be it. She was no stranger to being one of two players in Gothel’s game of give and take. When the time came, she would be crossing the line. No more waiting in the wings for her dreams to come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Hopeless](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Cinderella_\(The_Price_of_Gold\)/Gallery?file=604OhCinders.png)


	23. Baby Mine

_“I love to hold you close, tonight and always. I love to wake up next to you.”_

* * *

The night was young, and so was Rapunzel. Forever young. She slept soundly in her crib within the nursery where her birth mother watched over her. Her choice of pajamas were a lavender onesie with puff sleeves and pink booties. A pillow was placed between her legs. She had been humping the cushion before falling asleep. She was an eighteen-year-old baby in her mother’s eyes. Her Highness agreed. Her dreams were haunted by images of Gothel. She dreamed that she was back in her tower. In the form of a literal toddler, she was eating chocolate hearts with the King’s wife, enjoying their peaceful moment together. The princess lamented that she was unable to leave her tower. Her mother acknowledged that her daughter’s imprisonment was unfair, but that she could make things better. She presented a basket of teddy bears to her baby girl. Rapunzel was overjoyed by the stuffed animals. Then the witch appeared. She used her magic to poison Queen Arianna’s heart before flinging her out of the window. Rapunzel rushed to her mother’s side in order to save her. She was too late. The Queen’s body fell to the ground and into a thicket of thorns where she was blinded, breaking her neck with an audible crunch. 

“Mommy!” 

Queen Arianna was awakened by her daughter’s little cries. The Princess of Pampers had mastered the vocal art of perfectly intimating the screaming and crying of an infant who suffered from the hunger that came with insomnia. Her Majesty approached the crib. Rapunzel sat upright, breathing heavily. She unsnapped the crotch of her onesie. Her diaper was soaking wet. 

“What’s the matter, honey?” the Queen asked. 

“It’s the witch. She’s coming back for me,” Rapunzel panted.

“Go back to sleep. You were just having a bad dream.”

“But it wasn’t a dream, Mommy! It was real. It felt as if it was happening in front of my eyes.” 

“Sometimes the mind tricks us into thinking our fantasies are reality,” the King’s wife replied.

“What if Gothel finds me? I don’t want to go back to being her prisoner in that damned tower of hers. I don’t want you or Anna to die by her hand. I’ll never be free of her, will I? She’s part of my life. The witch has already tainted my childhood. I don’t want her to destroy what I love as well.”

“Okay, Goldilocks, I believe you.”

“You do?” Rapunzel asked.

“You are indeed a special child with a special mind. If you are convinced that your night terrors function as prophecies, then that’s what they are. Visions of events yet to come.”

“Will you protect me from the witch?”

“I’m your Mommy. It’s my job to keep my baby safe,” Queen Arianna replied, handing a fresh diaper and wet wipes to her daughter. 

“Diapers and all?” Rapunzel giggled.

“Diapers and all. Nothing shall break us apart. Not demons, witches, or werewolves. Our bond is unbreakable.”

Rapunzel wiggled her butt, grabbing the diaper and wipes from her mother. Queen Arianna closed her eyes while her little princess changed herself. Once she was dry, the Queen’s daughter handed her soggy diaper to her mother, who stored it in a chest underneath the crib. The chest was used to collect her soaked Pampers. Messy diapers were recycled or used as fuel for the fireplace. 

“All better?” the Queen asked.

“Yes, Mommy.”

“Mommy will do whatever it takes to keep her little girl safe. She is not just your caregiver. She is your bodyguard.”

“Thanks, Mommy.”

Queen Arianna hugged Rapunzel. The princess smiled as her forehead received a warm kiss. 

“Mommy wants you to know that you are braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think,” Rapunzel’s mother whispered to her daughter. 

“Was that a _Winnie the Pooh_ reference?” Rapunzel asked.

“Yes, it was. Remember that I will always love you. Good night, my beautiful baby.”

“Good night, Mommy.”

“Sleep tight. Don’t let the demons bite.”

Rapunzel cuddled with Pascal. She went back to her regularly scheduled bedtime. Her Highness had finally obtained the life she wanted. She was independent and free-spirited. Like mother, like daughter. She didn’t care about what the Puritans thought of her diapered lifestyle. It wasn’t like she was forcing her choice of underwear down their throats and into their minds. She was comfortable with her identity. If that wasn’t good enough for the haters and the bigots in her kingdom, then that was their problem. Their hatred said nothing about her and everything about them. The forces of love and acceptance were stronger than bigotry. When Gothel came back to reclaim her, she would be prepared. She would not back down from the fight. She would show Gothel who her real Mommy was. Her Highness was not a victim. She was a survivor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Bedtime](https://disney.fandom.com/wiki/Rapunzel/Gallery%2FFilms_and_Television?file=Fullscreen_capture_112013_111715_AM.bmp.jpg)


	24. Trapped

_"I built the tower to imprison Rapunzel, but she managed to turn the tables and trapped me instead."_

* * *

Weeks had passed in the tower where the witch was being held. Gothel opened her eyes, regaining consciousness. She awakened from her concussion-induced slumber. Rapunzel was nowhere to be seen. The Princess of Pampers had fled from the tower in her plus-sized girlfriend’s arms. She was not the captor anymore. The tables had indeed turned on the witch. She was the prisoner now. Gothel scratched at her scalp. Her beautifully curled ringlets of ebony hair were gone. Snatched from her head as if they were a wig and not her natural hair. Memories of her prisoner’s retaliation replayed themselves in her mind. 

“My hair? What has she done to my hair?” Gothel whispered to herself.

_“You’ve done it, Gothel,”_ Zhan Tiri replied.

“Done what?”

_“For the first time in forever, you failed.”_

“Mother never fails. She succeeds.” 

“Who are you talking to?”

The witch looked up at the window. Drizella had climbed into the room through the entrance. Gothel was startled by this sudden intrusion. 

“Good morning, Mother,” Drizella said.

“What are you doing here?” Gothel asked.

“I came here to check on you. How are you feeling?”

“Shitty,” Gothel replied.

“Shitty? Why so?”

“My daughter has abandoned me.”

“Well, that sucks.”

“This tower was meant to be her home away from home. Four rooms. No way out. I created this prison to shelter her and keep her by my side. Now that she’s run off with her gluttonous whale of a girlfriend, I’m trapped in here, and my fate has twisted. Rapunzel is free from her mother. I’m the prisoner now.”

“How did you create the tower?” Drizella asked.

“On Rapunzel’s eighth birthday, I used a floral powder ground from the petals of poppies and golden Sundrop flowers. I relied on my cunning. The magic did the rest of the work for me. I had no idea that keeping my little princess as my prisoner was going to be so enjoyable, especially since her innocence was easy to take advantage of. When I was younger, I drank a special tea that was brewed from these same flowers, drinking the enchanted beverage to speed up my pregnancy, which resulted in me giving birth to my least favorite child. My maidservant.”

“Can’t you use your prisoner’s hair as a rope ladder and climb your way out of the tower?” Drizella argued.

“I can’t touch that hair, you idiot! It’s tainted.”

“Tainted?”

“When Rapunzel gave herself a haircut against my wishes, it turned from blonde to brown.”

Drizella looked around the main chamber of the tower. The golden blonde braids of rope were wrapped around the room.

“Okay, Mother, whatever you say.”

The witch crawled out from underneath the table. She handed her ebony dagger to Drizella.

“Keep this safe,” Gothel whispered to her companion. 

“I will,” Drizella said, placing the dagger into her hair. 

“Shall we leave this prison together?” Gothel asked.

“We shall.”

Drizella held onto Gothel’s hand. She closed her eyes and clicked the heels of her emerald slippers together three times in a row. The witches were transported from the tower to the dining room of their cottage, where Cassandra sat in a corner near the hearth, dressed in the rags of her occupation. The Goth maidservant had already prepared breakfast for her mother and her coven. She paid no attention to the presence of her mistress. Gothel smiled at the sight of the feast that was displayed on the table. This morning’s meal included fried chicken livers, an extra large pepperoni pizza topped with meatballs and sausage, French onion ramen, and four bowls of hazelnut soup. Knowing her proper place in the family, Cassandra did not ask to dine with the members of her mother’s coven. She knew better than to ask for things that she would never be given by her mother unless as a reward. 

“Welcome back, Gothel,” Sugracha said. 

“Good morning, sisters,” Gothel replied, sitting down between Drizella and Lady Caine. 

The witches were dressed in the same manner as their leader. Hooded gowns of black velvet and black fingerless gloves were their signature outfits. Applied to their faces were black lipstick and black eyeliner. 

“Should we give thanks to Cassandra for preparing breakfast for us?” Sugracha asked.

“We may give thanks and gratitude to her, but she doesn’t deserve it,” Gothel laughed. 

“Why doesn’t your maidservant sit with us?” Sugracha asked.

“Cassandra knows her place in this house. She thinks that everything in this world can easily be given without being paid for. Nothing comes without a price.”

“That’s not true,” Cassandra argued. 

“Excuse me?” Gothel replied.

“Kindness, compassion, and love are given for free. There is such a thing as humanity in this world.” 

“Humanity is inflicted and irrational. I’m proud of the fact that I was born inhuman. It’s better to be monstrous than to be weak-minded and spoiled.”

“To be monstrous is to truly be heartless.”

The hellfire of unhinged rage ignited within Gothel’s elderly heart. She growled, turning around to face her daughter.

“Take that back. Now.”

“I shall not!” Cassandra shouted. “I meant what I said.” 

“All done. Apologize now.”

“You are one of the most heartless, ignorant, and disgusting monsters in the history of monstrosity. I now understand why my grandmother abandoned you after your thirteenth birthday. She saw inside your heart. She knows what sort of creature you are.”

“Cassandra, that’s enough.”

“Shut up!” 

“Go to your room.”

“Why should I?” Cassandra sniffled.

"Because I said so. Now, be a good girl, go into the parlor, and think about how much you’ve upset your dear old mother.”

Reduced to tears at her mother’s refusal to open her eyes and listen to her words, Cassandra stormed into the parlor. She locked herself inside. 

“Now that lousy little pest is out of my sight and my hair, shall we discuss the sacred Princess of Pampers?” Gothel asked her coven.

“What should we talk about?” Lady Caine asked.

“My love for her.”

The witch did not know that her love for Rapunzel was actually a lustful obsession. 

“Ever since before she was conceived, I fell in love with the princess. Rapunzel is the light of my life, the fire of my loins. She is everything I’ve fantasized about. When she was born, I loved her so much that I borrowed her and kept her to myself as my daughter. I did everything I could to provide for her like the mother that I am. I bathed her, changed her, fed her, nursed her, photographed her, and slept with her.” 

“You two seemed to be pretty close,” Sugracha remarked.

“Tell me, my dear sisters, is it a crime to lust after somebody else’s child?”

Such a question from the mouth of a predatory dominatrix should have been properly answered by the authorities instead of a coven of witches whose domineering leader was at the bottom of the societal food chain. 

“As long as you don’t get caught, it’s fine,” Lady Caine replied. 

“Bear the riding crop and spank the child,” Sugracha agreed.

The only member of the coven who didn’t answer was Drizella. Her stepmother never displayed any signs of inappropriate desire towards her stepdaughter when she enslaved her in her manor. Like Rapunzel, Cinderella wore diapers during her imprisoned enslavement, but she hated them. 

“What do you think Rapunzel’s doing with herself as we speak?” Gothel asked. 

“She’s probably grown into an Adult-Baby,” Drizella replied.

“What’s an Adult-Baby?” Gothel asked.

“Adult-Babies are a community of perverted retards who wear diapers and act like babies for kicks."

"Holy shit, that's terrible!" Sugracha exclaimed.

"You know how trannies like Cinderella pretend to be the opposite gender? It’s the same group of freaks with a different lifestyle. If you ask me, I think it’s downright disgusting.”

The bigoted words that sprang forth from Drizella's mouth prompted Gothel to reply with her own thoughts on her former prisoner.

“It pains me to know that my daughter is no longer the baby I thought she would be. Children should not be independent nor develop their own personalities. Children need their parents to guide them along the way. Children must see and learn. Children must listen.”

“How do we get her back?” Sugracha asked.

“In seven years, we shall concoct a venomous scheme in our cauldron, and we shall reclaim Rapunzel, but for now, the coven will be disbanded. We shall hang up our cloaks and temporarily go our own separate ways. May Zhan Tiri be with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Guardian of the Tower](https://disney.fandom.com/wiki/Mother_Gothel/Gallery?file=Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-4168.jpg)


	25. Familiar Encounters

_ "Candy gumdrops? Well, I guess you did learn something in that gingerbread house after all." _

* * *

Gretel placed a tray of cupcakes on the table in the kitchen, wearing oven mitts to avoid burning herself. The left side of her face was scarred with third degree burns from a baking accident. Her dirty blonde hair was worn in braided pigtails. Her surrogate grandmother, the infamous Wicked Witch of the Northern Woods, was hunting for fresh meat with her younger brother. She loved Hansel dearly. He was her assistant butcher, her sidekick, and her best friend. The cupcakes she had baked weren’t the ordinary baked goods that were usually served at tea parties. They were adorned with eyeballs, served fingers, and other organic appendages which were once leftovers from her previous meals. Since she was in the mood for a walk through the woods, she exited the gingerbread house and went outside for a carefree stroll. Sucking on a cherry lollipop, she skipped along the yellow brick road, admiring the greenery. In the midst of her stroll, Hansel’s sister bumped into Drizella, who pinned her against the trunk of a tree. Cinderella’s stepsister recognized the forty-seven-year-old sorceress. 

“Drizella Ivy Tremaine?” Gretel gasped.

“Gretel Ava Payne?” Drizella replied. 

The sorceress and the witch hugged each other. They were girlfriends in a forbidden relationship. Gretel’s romance with Drizella was seen as unsavory by the Blind Witch. The reason for this wasn’t because they were both female. Drizella was a wicked noblewoman. Gretel was a morally ambiguous peasant. Peasants and royalty falling in love with each other wasn’t a common occurrence in Corona. Gothel stalked the two lovers from behind a tree in the background.

“What have you been up to?” Drizella asked.

“Just baking cupcakes and pies. Hansel is on the hunt for fresh meat to be lured, fattened, and slaughtered for Granny’s full moon feast on Sunday.”

“Cannibalism? Sounds delicious,” Drizella remarked.

“Her victims are required to be plump and juicy before they are properly prepared for being baked in one of her ovens.” 

“Your Granny has refined taste.”

“Her Granny is my nemesis,” Gothel interjected, emerging from her hiding spot. 

“Mother Gothel? What are you doing here?” Gretel wondered. 

“I came here to see if you wished to join my religion.”

“What is your religion?” Gretel replied.

“I am the priestess of Zhan Tiri and the leader of the Nightshade Sisters. My coven is devoted to committing acts of debaucherous bloodshed to obtain immortality. Blood is life. Beauty is power.” 

“Thanks, but no thanks,” Gretel declined.

“You’re making a mistake,” Drizella whispered to her girlfriend.

“I don’t care,” Gretel whispered back. 

“Do you not wish to join me?” Gothel asked.

“No, I do not.”

“Then be gone.”

“I shall be on my way,” Gretel replied.

“Fuck off. Good riddance to you. Go back to your gingerbread houses and candy-making bakers. A sorceress like you would have been a worthy member of my sisterhood.” 

Gothel waved her hand around, disappearing along with Drizella. Gretel went back to her cottage. Hansel and the Blind Witch were seated at the table, eating the cupcakes that the sorceress had baked for them. A chubby priest sat in a corner of the kitchen. He was locked in a cage to await his fiery fate. 

“Good morning, Grandma,” Gretel said. 

“Out for a walk again?” 

“I met Drizella and Gothel.” 

“What did I tell you about seeing Drizella?” the Blind Witch replied. “If I catch you with her again, both of you will regret it. You are not supposed to be with her. She is a wickedly dangerous woman. Now wash your hands and go down to the basement. There is a fattened priest who must be given his last supper. He needs to be plump and juicy for my Sunday feast tonight. Isn’t this a lovely life we have together? Cooking and killing. Killing and cooking. Flesh, blood, and more flesh. The thought of my latest meal makes her hungrier than I already am.”

“Yes, Miss Braeburn.” 

After she had washed her hands with warm water and soap, Gretel was handed a tray of grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup by her surrogate grandmother. She carried the tray downstairs into the witch’s dungeon of human-sized ovens. Sliding the tray underneath the door, she looked up at the barred window and smiled at the frightened priest who was being fattened up by the apprentice of whom he thought to be a Satanic concubine. The sorceress smiled at the baker’s prey. He screamed and grabbed his tray. Gretel watched with satisfaction as the Puritanical priest enjoyed his final meal. Priests were pigs. Pigs were to be fattened, slaughtered, cooked, and served to their consumers in the form of a succulent roast. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Gretel and Drizella](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Gretel_\(Sisterhood\)/Gallery?file=715WithYou.png)


	26. Birthday Girl

_"Rapunzel, look in that mirror. Do you know what I see? I see a strong, confident, beautiful young lady."_

* * *

Climbing out of her crib, Rapunzel waddled over to her closet and opened it. She took out a pink-and-purple dirndl. The perfect outfit for the perfect day. After she dressed herself, she stood in front of her bedroom mirror, smiling at her reflection. She placed her mother’s tiara on top of her braided crown. Today was her twenty-second birthday. She remembered spending her birthdays in her tower with Pascal as her only party member. Behind her abuser's back, she would bake cookies and cakes, knowing that sweet treats were forbidden in her fake mother’s world. Her birthday dinner had always been a bowl of hazelnut soup. Not anymore. Queen Arianna had planned a birthday buffet for her daughter in honor of their unbreakable bond. Today was going to be the best birthday ever. Running out of her nursery and into the throne room, Rapunzel smiled at the sight of the glittering assemblage. Villagers, fairies, and extended family members crowded the interior of the room. The guests were invited to join in on the celebration of the Queen’s daughter’s day of birth. 

“Surprise!” the villagers shouted.

Queen Arianna stood up from her throne. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, royalty and peasantry, we are gathered here today in honor of the twenty-second annual celebration of my baby girl’s birth. It’s days like this that make feel like such a proud Mommy,” Her Majesty announced. “She is my heart and soul. My little Goldilocks.”

Rapunzel smiled as she looked up at her mother. 

“My beautiful baby girl was once lost, but now she has found her way home and into my heart. I hope that you love and respect her as much as she loves and respects you. I love her like a love song.”

Her Highness was truly happy to be home. With every passing hour, she was so glad that she left her tower. It had been four years since she was reunited with her girlfriend and her family. The King was dead. His Queen lived on to reign in his place. Though Her Majesty did many things to eradicate societal demons in order to help transform her kingdom from a living Hell into a paradise, not all of the haters, bigots, and hypocrites were sentenced to death. Monsters still walked in human form among common men. 

“Happy Birthday, Princess Rapunzel Gilda Moore of Rapunzel, daughter of Queen Arianna!” the partygoers cheered.

Jumping up and down, Rapunzel giggled and flapped her arms around as chocolate candies rained down from the ceiling. The party members grabbed as many candies as they could carry and stuff into their pockets. The light from candles and lanterns within the room went out, shrouding the throne room in darkness. Rapunzel screamed. She ran into her mother’s arms. Her mother comforted her with warm hugs, cuddles, and diaper pats. A wickedly seductive but familiar laugh was heard. The palace guards stood on the other side of the doorway as an unexpected guest walked in. A horned enchantress with raven’s wings and demonic claws entered the palace. Queen Arianna knew who she was without evening asking. She was Maleficent, the former monarch of Neverland, and the Dark Queen of Fairies. Some said that she resembled Angelina Jolie. On other days, she assumed the likeness of Kristin Bauer van Straten. 

“Stay away from the baby!” one of the villagers screamed.

The villager was silenced by having his tongue torn from the seams of his mouth. His silence aroused Maleficent. Like her daughter, she was a dominatrix, but with love and care in her heart. She wasn’t heartless like Gothel. 

“Maleficent? Why are you here?” Rapunzel asked. 

“I came here to bestow a gift upon the child,” Maleficent replied. 

“A poisoned apple?” another villager presumed.

The other peasants joined in on their incorrect guesses which were based on their misconceptions of the Mistress of Evil.

"Be gone, unholy demon!"

"Go back to Hell."

“What is Maleficent doing here?”

“I don’t trust her near the princess.”

“Has she come to kill her?”

“Don’t you dare hurt her!”

“If she curses Her Highness with eternal slumber, I will not hesitate to smite her ass.”

“Leave Her Highness alone.”

“Silence!” Maleficent roared.

The crowd kept their mouths shut and their eyes down as the Dark Queen of Fairies approached the birthday girl and her mother. She conjured a crown of yellow and orange roses. The crown was placed on Rapunzel’s head. 

“Do you like it?” Maleficent asked.

“I love it,” Rapunzel replied. 

“Thank you for such a lovely gift,” the King’s wife said to Gothel’s mother.

“You’re welcome. Enjoy the celebration.”

Maleficent raised her hands above her head and clapped her hands, vanishing with a clap of thunder. The Princess of Pampers twirled around the room in her crown of roses and her pink-and-purple dirndl. She was all giggles and smiles thanks to her gift that was given to her by none other than the Fairy Godmother of Cinderella. Being in a playful mood, she grabbed onto the hem of her skirt, flashing her diaper for the crowd to see. Her Pampers Cruisers were dangerously full. Bloated and bulging, her packed padding wiggled and jiggled as she danced, slightly taking on a life of its own. Doing her diapered dance was one of her favorite aspects of being a small adult who was a baby at heart. She didn’t care if half of the audience members were watching her. Her swollen diaper sagged all the way down to her toes. 

“Is my silly Goldilocks dancing?” Queen Arianna cooed. 

“Silly and messy,” Rapunzel replied.

“Do you want a new diaper?”

Rapunzel nodded. Queen Arianna gently guided her away from the crowd and the throne room to be changed. Rapunzel held her mother’s hand as they walked down the corridor. They entered the bathroom. 

“Did I do something wrong?” Rapunzel asked.

“No, sweetie, nothing’s wrong with you, but you should probably learn to check yourself and alert me if you’ve gone to the potty in your Pampers before performing your diapered dances in public,” the King’s wife replied. 

“Did you like my dance?”

“I loved it, but not everybody else wants to see that.”

"Why not?" Rapunzel replied.

"Because certain people don't think it's socially acceptable." 

“I’m sorry, Mommy.”

“Don’t be sorry. It’s not your fault. Accidents happen. Your incontinence is nothing to be ashamed of or embarrassed by.”

“Are you being honest with me? Cross your heart and hope to die?”

“Yes, baby girl. I will gladly cross my heart and hope to die if I catch myself lying to you. I am not your abuser. I am your mother. Your real mother who adores you when others do not.”

Five minutes later, the King’s wife returned to the throne room with Rapunzel in her arms. The princess was cradled in the same way that a pet-loving warrior would hold their newborn kitten. The subjects bowed down at Her Majesty’s feet as the Queen raised her baby girl to the ceiling. Rapunzel gazed down at the peasantry who were ordered to silently worship her. She smiled, sucking on her thumb as she observed the crowd. She was the Princess of Pampers. Her mother was the wise but powerful Queen Arianna of Corona. Together, they would reign as mother and daughter. The greatest team that the Tri-Kingdom Area had ever seen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Twenty-Two-Year-Old Rapunzel](https://disney.fandom.com/wiki/Rapunzel/Gallery%2FFilms_and_Television?file=Tangled_%28278%29.jpg)


	27. Gardener

_ "I've been a gardener my whole life, and I can honestly say there is no greater pest than humanity." _

* * *

“Be careful with those seeds!” Gothel barked at her daughter, whipping her into submission as she watched her spawn plant rampion seeds into a bed of dirt. 

Cassandra refused to scream and cry. She didn’t want to give her mother the satisfaction that she wanted. The Goth maidservant had been instructed by her mistress to add new additions to her enchanted garden. Since the late King Frederic had uprooted the remainder of her treasured rampion twenty-two years ago to feed his pregnant wife which resulted in the birth of her former slave and prisoner, her daughter was forced to plant another batch in order to appease her mother. Every task and chore was given was for Gothel and Gothel only. Gothel had her breakfasts, lunches, and dinners served to her on silver platters. Gothel was given pedicures. Gothel had her hair styled and curled into ringlets. Gothel was the center of the universe. Always Gothel. Never Cassandra. It was time that the granddaughter of Maleficent received her rightful dues instead of working to earn them. She dug up the seeds, tossing them into her mother’s face. Gothel screamed as she was punched in the face by her daughter. 

“What the fuck was that for?” the witch demanded.

“Being a possessive control freak,” Cassandra replied. 

“I beg your pardon?”

“You know what I’m talking about, Mom. Rapunzel’s childhood and innocence have been destroyed because of you. She is learning to be a baby as an adult because you saw her infantile lifestyle and diaper fetish as inherently sinful instead of recognizing it as part of her personality as an autistic person. I still have nightmares about being kicked out of your house and left for dead in the wilderness. Do you not understand what you’ve done?"

"What do you think I've done?" Gothel asked.

"When you will learn that your misbehavior has consequences?” 

Cassandra’s rant did nothing to change Gothel’s current emotional state. The witch simply smirked at her daughter if she had taken her favorite toy from her and not destroyed her happiness. 

“Mother knows best.”

The witch retrieved an iron dagger from her cleavage. Her daughter was a fairy and a witch. Dark Fairies were nearly impossible to kill by mortal means. Since Gothel could not destroy her daughter, she physically punished her in other ways, but she still made sure that Cassandra learned her lessons the hard way. Cassandra screamed as she felt the dagger plunging into her abdomen. She coughed blood from her mouth, her eyes closing. Her body collapsed onto the grass. Gothel sighed in irritated fury at her daughter’s disobedience. 

“Look what you made me do, Cassandra. This wouldn’t have happened if you listened to your dear old mother.”

“You are nothing like a mother. At all.”

“How could you say something like that?” Gothel asked, attempting to make her daughter feel guilty. 

“Because she speaks the truth.”

Gothel turned around. Maleficent stood in her personal space. Her green eyes were able to see into her daughter’s heart. 

“What’s the matter, Belladonna? Are you afraid to face the fires of Tartarus as punishment for your mortal sins?” the Dark Queen of Fairies asked.

“I’m not afraid of anything.”

“Don’t lie to yourself. We both know that’s one of your worst qualities.” 

“What’s one of my worst qualities?”

“Stop playing the fool. Dishonesty is what you hate but you also live a life based around deception and betrayal.”

“Aren’t deception and betrayal villainous traits?” Gothel argued.

“Both of us are villains. One of us is heartless, cruel, and wicked. Take a wild guess as to whom I’m referring to.” 

“Talking about yourself again?”

“No, my disgraced daughter, the monster isn’t me. It’s you. You are the reason that Rapunzel has prophetic nightmares about you and the comeback of your coven. Of course, your coven is actually a cult, but you don’t care? Do you? Of course not. All you care about is twisting the concept of love and weaponizing it for your personal gain. You don’t care about me. You don’t care about my granddaughter. You only care about yourself.” 

“This doesn’t sound like the Mistress of Evil I grew up with,” Gothel denied. 

“Excuse me?”

“You need to remember your true self.”

Maleficent snarled deeply. Spreading her wings, she transformed into an eight-foot-tall dragon whose glowing green eyes sparkled with the flames of her wrath which fueled the hellfire being exhaled from her nostrils. Gothel removed the iron dagger from her daughter’s abdomen, brandishing the bloodied weapon like a broadsword. Her mother swiped at her. The dagger was knocked out of her hand. 

“You do not know me!” the Mistress of Evil roared. 

Gothel felt her fear suffocating her. She gasped for air, struggling to fight against her mother. The Dark Queen of Fairies laughed at her unworthy offspring. 

“I am known throughout the Tri-Kingdom Area as a demonic sorceress with a fiery temper and an appetite for revenge. All of the peasantry, nobility, and gentry in Beaumont, Perrault, and Corona cower in fear at the mention of my name. I am two-hundred-and-forty-seven years older than you. I am popular. You are overrated. I was born from the union of two star-crossed Athenian lovers. You were hatched from an egg. I am the morally complex Enchantress. You are the domineering Mistress of the Western Woods. Do you want to know which mother knows best? She’s the one who brought you into existence.” 

Maleficent gave Gothel a well-deserved slap across the face with her left hand before vanishing in a flash of fire and a puff of purple smoke. Her daughter screamed at the destruction her mother had left behind. The bushes of golden Sundrop flowers that she treasured dearly were ruined. Just like how she ruined her own little flower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Enter the Dragon](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Maleficent/Gallery?file=416Dragon3.png)


	28. Heartless Ignorance

_ "You're not good, you're not bad, you're just nice. I'm not good, I'm not nice, I'm just right. I'm the witch. You're the world." _

* * *

During their evening meal in the dining room, Gothel ordered Cassandra to apologize for attacking her. Cassandra refused. 

“Why can’t you respect me?” Gothel asked. 

“Because you haven’t shown any ounce of respect towards me.”

“That’s not true.” 

“Well, I beg to differ,” Cassandra retorted.

“Don’t be so ungrateful. I do everything for you. Who does the cooking and cleaning?”

“I do,” Cassandra replied. 

“Who does the laundry?”

“That’s also my job,” Cassandra said, shoving a forkful of blood sausages into her mouth. 

Gothel stared at her daughter as she wolfed down her dinner. She watched the Goth maidservant slowly chew and swallow her food. 

“Cassandra, stop chewing with your mouth open.”

“I’m not,” Cassandra replied.

“Was that backtalk? You know what happens when you talk back to me.”

“I wasn’t talking back.”

“Are you sure?” Gothel asked.

“I’m sure.” 

“I don’t like your tone, young lady,” Gothel sighed. 

“I wasn’t using a tone.”

“You were using a tone.”

“I wasn’t using a tone.” 

Gothel ignored her daughter and began to reminisce about the years she spent with Rapunzel as her enslaved prisoner. 

“Rapunzel is cuter than you. She was such a good daughter. More well-behaved than you. She was charming and naive. I don’t approve of her diaper fetish, but you can’t always control what happens to your children.” 

“The Princess of Pampers was just another one of your playthings. You never saw her as a person.”

“She was beautiful. You’re a bratty, dysfunctional bitch who thinks she has the right to defy her mother and make herself look powerful. Rapunzel is a better daughter than you will ever be.”

“Rapunzel isn’t your daughter.”

“She’s mine.”

“She isn’t your child.”

“She is, but you aren’t.”

Cassandra finished her dinner instead of arguing with her mother. Removing herself from the table, she walked over to the sink and washed the dishes like the good girl she was. No argument. No backtalk. She dried her hands with a paper towel before heading into the parlor where she would spend the rest of her evening by crying herself to sleep. Gothel enjoyed her daughter’s tears so much that she sampled them for her potions. The pieces of golden hair she collected from Rapunzel were spun into golden thread which she used to adorn her evening gowns with. That way, she always had a piece of her false daughter to remind her of the princess. As usual, after her dinner was finished, Gothel went downstairs to check on her reflection and her mother on the other side of the Magic Mirror. She chanted:

“Magic mirror on the wall, who in this land is the fairest of all?”

“Hello, Belladonna,” Maleficent replied. 

“Tell me who the fairest maiden in the land is.”

“Cassandra and Rapunzel,” Maleficent replied.

“More lies?” Gothel snarled.

“I speak no lies. Only the truth.”

“You’re lecturing me.”

“I am simply being the mother that you aren’t.”

“If that is so, then why do your words deceive me with their poisonous charms?” Gothel demanded.

“I am not being deceptive. See for yourself.”

The image within the Magic Mirror shifted from Gothel’s cadaverous reflection to Cassandra sobbing in her sleep. She was clutching a black handkerchief and dressed in a mourning gown. 

“Why is she dressed like she’s going to a funeral?” Gothel asked.

“Because she’s weeping over the death of her innocence. You murdered her childhood.”

Gothel did not understand her mother’s words. She thought of herself as doing what mothers do to their children only if they’re abusive. The witch mistook abuse for love and punishment for discipline. Cassandra’s image was replaced with Rapunzel in her nursery. The half-naked Princess of Pampers stood between her girlfriend’s licks, undoing the tapes of her diaper. Gothel looked away as her former prisoner performed oral intercourse on the beautifully awkward Princess Anna of Arendelle. The diapered maidens truly loved each other. She wondered how somebody would dare to legalize such a licentious relationship between two young women. The fact that Rapunzel was still in Pampers disgusted her even further. 

“Rapunzel is being a slutty little girl,” Gothel hissed.

“She’s not a slut. She’s simply expressing her alternative sexuality in her own way. It is a shame that you are everything but open-minded and respectful of other people’s wishes, hopes, and dreams. I raised you better than that.”

“Then you abandoned me,” Gothel remembered.

“We’re done talking about your sob story. How dare you play the victim when you’ve already caused harm to those you’ve cheated, raped, brainwashed, murdered, and stole from? You always look at your reflection, but you don’t see the truth. You don’t see your true self. All you see is whatever you want to see. You’ve built a world that revolves around you in the same way that you’ve built that God-forsaken tower around Rapunzel to trap and enslave her. The world is your mirror.” 

“I’ve heard enough.”

“Your misbehavior and ignorance will only send you to your grave in Tartarus.”

“Enough!”

“I’m just trying to warn you.”

“Get out of my life!” Gothel screeched. 

“As you wish.”

The witch sat down on her throne after her mother had disappeared from her sight. Her Babylonian temptress and Romani dancer costumes were worn by a pair of headless mannequins behind the throne where she sat. Gothel had previously retired from show business at her local brothel after being called out by a radical group of social justice advocates for her racism. She was told that she was engaging in a culturally appropriative performance by dying her skin and dressing up as sexualized images of women from non-white cultures. Women of color weren’t costumes. That’s what they told her. She thought the protesters were simply drunk critics who decided to create a problem that didn’t exist after they had indulged in too much beer and wine. Gothel never stopped to think that she was being oppressive without realizing the meaning behind her actions. Maleficent was right about her daughter. The Mistress of the Western Woods was ignorant and without empathy. She was a heartless monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Kidnapper, Abuser, and Cult Leader](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Gothel/Gallery?file=707TrueForm.png)


	29. Bird Set Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This is it, Oncers and _Tangled_ fans. The happy ending. The finale of Rapunzel's character arc. The nail in the coffin. Personally, I'm proud of Rapunzel for overcoming her struggles, and I love her just as much as Anna does. Eugene does exist in my alternative universe, but he's a Dark Fairy who's a member of Maleficent's family, not a thief-turned-prince who winds up becoming Rapunzel's love interest. It doesn't mean I hate him or New Dream. It just means that I wish to shake things up once in a while. This is my last multi-chapter story centered around my autistic Adult-Baby version of Rapunzel, since I want to take a break from her and explore other characters within my alternative Disney/OUAT crossover universe. The reason she's an autistic and incontinent Adult-Baby in my AU is mainly because I wanted to showcase diaper fetishism and incontinence in a positive light since the ABDL (Adult-Baby/Diaper Lover) community is a group (with autistic members) that gets so much hate from outsiders. Friendly reminder that my co-writer and I are autistic ourselves. Please be mindful when giving kudos and feedback.**

_"I will always be by your side. You have nothing to be afraid of."_

* * *

While a thousand floating lanterns took flight outside during the evening of Rapunzel's twenty-second birthday, a celebration of a different kind was going on inside the palace. The royal nursery was filled with the childish giggles and excitable screams of two pampered princesses making merry in the name of truly consensual love. Rapunzel wiggled on top of her twenty-seven-year-old girlfriend. She was soaked from drinking three baby bottles of cranberry wine. Her diaper was wet in more ways than one.

“You sure love being super soggy,” Anna chuckled.

“Being soggy is the best feeling in the world,” Rapunzel replied.

“Does that feel funny?” Anna wondered.

“What feels funny?” Rapunzel asked, wiggling her hips from side to side.

“You have semen and urine in your diaper.”

“Semen?” Rapunzel repeated.

“You don’t know what semen is?” Anna replied.

“Actually, I do. Semen is a sticky reproductive fluid that stems from the source of sexual pleasure. It’s otherwise known as cum or jizz.”

“Does cummies sound good?”

“Cummies sound wonderful.”

Rapunzel bounced up and down on Anna’s belly. Her Highness decided to play around with her girlfriend after having sex with her. Her Size 6 Pampers Cruisers acted as an unconventional aphrodisiac of sorts. She had plenty of freedom to wiggle, jiggle, and twerk around in her padding, since the diapers she adored were thick enough for snug and comfortable protection without hindering her movement. She was a grown-up child who loved how stretchy and saggy her diapers became whenever she urinated or defecated in them. For her, being soggy was better than being messy. The Princess of Pampers was a strong, confident, and beautiful young lady with a mind of her own who viewed the world differently than the subjects of her kingdom. Holding her teddy bear and wearing a pacifier necklace over a pink-and-white bib that slightly covered her breasts, with her legs spread open to expose her diapered crotch, the four-foot-five princess was a songbird mating with her lover. The words “Small But Mighty” were embroidered on the front in large golden lettering. To Gothel, she was a prisoner, but in her mother’s arms, she was her precious Goldilocks. The golden-haired princess wrapped her arms around Anna’s neck, pulling her upward into her loving embrace, kissing her on the neck and the cheeks before licking the side of her face. 

"Yummy!" Rapunzel giggled.

“Do you think I’m a chocolate bar?” Anna asked.

“I think you taste delicious,” Rapunzel whispered to her girlfriend.

“Thanks. I’ve always wondered what I would taste like as a human delicacy.” 

"May I please feel the inside of those Huggies of yours?" Rapunzel asked.

"Be my guest."

In the same way that Anna had done when she first met her girlfriend in her tower, Rapunzel pulled back the waistband of her partner's diaper, reached inside, and tickled her. Anna giggled uncontrollably. 

"Do you like that, big girl?" Rapunzel teased.

"I love it!"

“Are you an Adult-Baby like me?” Rapunzel asked.

“Actually, I’m more into diapers than infantilism, but you’re a cutie pie.”

“Thankies!” Her Highness giggled. 

“Want to ride each other again but with you on the bottom and me on top?” 

“Sure.”

Rapunzel rolled off of Anna’s body and positioned herself into the downward dog pose. Anna pulled her girlfriend close to her, her arms wrapped around the childish woman’s torso so she would be firmly held onto. The Princess of Pampers squealed as she was humped from behind. Anna rubbed her thinly padded crotch against Rapunzel’s bottom to stimulate her senses and awaken the submissive part of her that was developed as a result of the eighteen years she spent being abused and brainwashed by her kidnapper. Rapunzel revealed to her partner that her mind was haunted by the memories of her abuse. She despised her former life as a slave and a prisoner, but she had no qualms about being obedient, submissive, and timid, as long she wasn’t being objectified or degraded by whoever employed her as their servant. She also wished that she wouldn’t be harassed simply because of her identity. 

“I love you, my little Goldilocks,” Anna said.

Rapunzel playfully smirked as she squeezed the front of her diaper. 

“Guess what, Anna?”

“What?”

“I love you more.”

“I love you most.”

Taking a break from making love with her girlfriend, Rapunzel rushed over to the window of her nursery. She was hoisted upward by Anna onto the windowsill to get a better view of the floating lights outside. During the ten years she spent within the witch's tower as her prisoner, she had watched the lanterns from afar, always wishing to be part of their world. Her wish had come true. She was where she was meant to be. At last, she had seen the light, and it felt as warm, real, and bright as she remembered this moment to be from her childhood. She smiled as she felt Anna kissing the back of her head. Anna was her new dream. Rapunzel was Anna's best friend. All at once, everything was different, now that they've recognized that they were now and forever part of each other's stories. Each other's lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [And At Last She Sees the Light](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Rapunzel_Tremaine/Gallery?file=709WatchingLanterns.png)


End file.
